


Bandom Imagines

by emobirdfics



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Imagines, Valentine's Day, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emobirdfics/pseuds/emobirdfics
Summary: A collection of reader insert one shots and imagines for Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, and other bands. Also found at robinrunsfiction on tumblr





	1. Lines (Pete Wentz)

**Author's Note:**

> For my girl TheMrsMaria in response to the first sentance/last sentance challenge!

"Is your name Google because you have everything I’ve been searching for.” Brendon looked on dejected as the girl he had just approached rolled her eyes and walked away.  
"Brendon, no," you said shaking your head at your friend as he came back to the table where you and Pete were waiting.  
"What? I've been out of the game for a while, I don't know how to do this anymore," he said plopping down, defeated.  
"Come on man, your one of the biggest rock stars in the world right now, you don't need a cheesy line," Pete reassured him.  
"There are worse lines though!" He argued.  
"Sure, but no girl worth having is gonna fall for them," you retorted.  
"You think you're immune to a sick line?" Pete asked you with a cheeky grin. You felt your cheeks heat up, thankful for the dark club.  
You had been crushing on Pete for a while now, and while you enjoyed flirting with him, you didn't think he was really that interested in you.  
"How about this one," he started. "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"  
"Don't use Dallon's lyrics like that. Next!" You said waving your hand dismissivly.  
"I didn't used to be religious, but I am now because you're the answer to all my prayers," Pete recited.  
"Oh I like that one," Brendon commented.  
"While it may be true, it still doesn't get me going," you said with a smug smile back at Pete.  
He bit his lip as he started thinking again.  
"I think your suffering from a lack of vitamin me," Brendon said with a cheesy smile to accompany the cheesy line.  
"Brendon, as your friend, please for the love of God, never, ever say that to a girl," you said looking him dead in the eyes, gripping his arm to emphasize the point.  
"Do you have a name, or can I call you mine?" Pete whispered in your ear.  
You gasped lightly, goosebumps spreading up your arms at the words and the feeling of his breath against your ear and neck. He must have noticed your reaction as he ran his hand up your bare forearm. You looked at Pete and instead of a goofy grin, his eyes were pleading with you, looking for a response in yours.  
"I'm gonna go try that religion line on that blonde over there," Brendon said suddenly after surveying the crowd. "I'll see you guys in a bit," he said getting up.  
"Good luck," Pete called after him, his hand still on your arm. Then he turned his attention back to you. "So can I?"  
"Can you what?"  
"Call you mine?"  
"Pete..."  
"(YN) I've liked you for so long, and I think you like me too."  
You nodded.  
"So won't you be mine?" He asked again.  
"Yea," you said softly.  
He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against yours and it was like the whole club fell away. When you pulled back you almost felt dizzy.  
"Wanna dance?" Pete asked with a grin.  
"Sure," you smiled back.  
"So, are you sure none of those other lines would have worked?" He asked as you made your way to the floor.  
"Sorry babe, even though I'm already into you, a girl has to have some standards," you laughed.  
"Even if true?" he asked as his hands found your waist and you started dancing.  
"Yep."  
"Are you sure? Come on, is your name Google because you have everything I’ve been searching for.”


	2. Cookie Girl (Dallon Weekes)

In all the years of your life, you had never been called short. When you were a growing, you were always in the highest percentiles for height. When you stopped growing in your teens, you were still above average in height for a girl, but no one assumed you were a basketball or volleyball player. Just comfortably above average.

So when you were standing back looking at the very last bottle of almond extract at the back of the top shelf in the busy Target store a couple weeks before Christmas you were not pleased.

‘Well if I want something done, I gotta do it myself,’ you thought before stepping on the bottom shelf to try to add a couple inches.

Leaning onto your tiptoes you reached up and thought you may have just barely grazed the package when your boot slipped off the shelf and you fell off the shelf.

“Woah, careful,” you heard someone say behind you, grabbing your arm.

“Oh, thanks you,” you said when you were safely back on two feet on the ground. You turned around to face the person who helped you and were absolutely dumbstruck. He was gorgeous, and tall. Really tall.

“Do you need some help with that?” He asked politely.

“Oh yea, thanks,” you said as you watched him easily grab the small bottle and he handed it to you.

“I’m not used to being too short, I’m a little humbled,” you laughed, and he laughed as well. Yep, he somehow found a way to get more gorgeous.

“I don’t think I have either,” he replied. “Umm, my name is Dallon.”

“I’m (YN),nice to meet you, thanks again for your help,” you said trying not to blush. Was this guy actually flirting with you?

“Not a problem at all,” he said with a smile. God why was the heat going up in the store. 

“I’d be totally screwed if I couldn’t get the almond extract, I have some pretty amazing cookies I was going to bake tonight,” you said. “I should give you some as a reward for saving the day for me.” 

‘Woah, when did I get so smooth?’ you thought as soon as the words left your mouth.

“Well maybe we could get coffee tomorrow and you could bring me some then?” He asked tentatively.

“Yea, that would be great,” you replied with a smile, and he grinned back.

You exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet up at a cafe the next afternoon.

When you got home, you set right to work preparing the cookies. They were a family recipe of Spritz cookies handed down for generations, and you had been baking them for years, but these might just be the most important batch you ever prepared.

You meticulously decorated them with red, green, and white sprinkles, and were quite pleased with the end result. You found a paper box that you had leftover from a previous cookie exchange and packaged them up. Granted you had originally planned to make them for the a work potluck, but the recipe made so many, no one would notice if a dozen were missing.

The next morning you got up and got ready for your date. You tried to find the right balance of it’s-cold-as-hell-because-it’s-winter, but cute, but not trying too hard. You settled on a magenta sweater, leopard print scarf, skinny jeans, and your ankle boots. Wearing heels was sometimes an issue with guys you dated, but it certainly wouldn’t be with Dallon.

You arrived at the cafe right on time and Dallon was waiting by the door. When he saw you approaching, he smiled wide.

"Hey, how did the cookies turn out?” He asked.

You held out the package to him. “Help yourself! They’ll be great with coffee.”

“Then let’s go in!” He said opening the door for you.

You both ordered your coffee, and Dallon paid, “since you brought the snacks” and you found a tucked away table to sit at.

“So what do you do?” You asked after talking about the origin of the delicious cookies, how crazy busy Target was the day before, and what you do for a living.

“I play in a band. We actually have a show tonight downtown,” he replied.

“Oh wow, what do you play?”

“Bass and vocals.”

“Very cool,” you said smiling at him as you took a sip of your coffee.

“If you wanted to come tonight, I could get you on the list,” he asked.

“I do have work in the morning, but sure, I could come for a while.”

“Awesome, I think you’ll like it,”

You continued to discuss music and TV shows you both enjoyed until you glanced at your watch.

“Not that I want this afternoon to end, but don’t you have to go soon for your soundcheck?”

Dallon also checked his watch, his face suddenly shocked. “You’re right, I’m gonna be late. I’m sorry to rush out like this, but I’ll see you tonight, right?” He asked standing up and pulling his coat on.

“Wouldn’t miss it!” You replied, also standing up.

“Great, I’ll see you there,” he said pulling you into a big hug. He smelled like clean laundry and you kind of didn’t want to let go, but pulled back to send him on his way with the remaining cookies.

When you arrived outside the venue that evening, you saw from the marquee there were a few local bands playing tonight.

“Ticket?” The doorman asked when you approached.

“Umm I’m on the list,” you replied, unsure of how these things worked.

“Name?”

“(YFN) (YLN)”

“Enjoy the show,” he said with a smile, standing back to let you in.

You went to the bar and grabbed a drink, then waited for the show to begin.

The first band was ok, but not your favorite sound. The second band was fine too. But then came the band you were there to see.

“And now give it up for I Don’t Know How But They Found Me!”

You started to press your way through the crowd to get closer. The music was fantastic and you danced along to every song. You were worried Dallon wouldn’t notice you there, but you caught he eye and he shot you one of his amazing smiles.

After their set was done, you got back to the back edge of the crowd for the last band.

“Hey!” You heard someone say behind you. You turned and it was Dallon.

“Hey! Oh my God that was so cool! When you said you did vocals, I didn’t know you were the lead singer, and that there are just two of you in the band! But it’s so cool and you guys are so different!”

Dallon laughed as you fawned over the band. “I’m just really glad you came out tonight,” he said beaming down at you, the space between you not very large at all. You held your breath for a moment, wondering what was about to happen when the drummer from the band came up and clapped Dallon on the back.

“Hey guys what’s going on?” He asked, smiling at both of you.

“Oh hey Ryan, this is (YN)-”

“Cookie girl!” He said cutting Dallon off and you laughed.

“Yep, I made the cookies!”

“Dallon would only let me have one, and it was very good. It’s nice to meet you, he’s been talking about you nonstop since he got here tonight.”

You laughed again and Dallon nervously ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks man,” he said sarcastically. Ryan laughed at the embarrassment he caused as he walked away.

“I should probably get going, I have work in the morning, but maybe we could hang out again sometime soon?” You asked.

“Yea, totally,” he replied with a goofy grin, holding out his arms, enveloping you in a big hug. You leaned up and placed a kiss on one of the glitter dots on his cheek.

“Have a good night,” you said over your shoulder as you headed toward the exit. Dallon stood watching until you were out of sight.

“So are you gonna see Cookie Girl again?” Ryan asked, snapping Dallon out of his daze.

“I hope so,” he replied with that same goofy smile.


	3. Merry Christmas, I Missed You So Much (Patrick Stump)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an amazing little Christmas song on youtube by Taking Back Sunday called “Merry Christmas, I Missed You So Much” and I highly recommend listening while reading this.

You sat staring out the window of a cafe, watching shoppers pass by with bags full of presents, grins on faces, faint laughter just on the other side of the glass. It was a damp, foggy afternoon, the kind of weather you loved, especially this time of year. The way the Christmas lights sparkled against the grey mist was something magical to you.

But the happy people and twinkling lights couldn’t fill the hole you felt in your heart. Your boyfriend Patrick was away on tour with his band Fall Out Boy. They were just starting to gain popularity and they had been touring almost nonstop.

You were attending Northwestern University and you were really hoping Patrick would be back around Chicago for at least a few days while you were off for winter break, but no such luck. You understood that this really was his dream and you supported him completely, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t tough.

You found yourself envious of your friends making plans with their significant others for over the break. Sure you’d head over to your parents house for Christmas, but it wasn’t the same without him.

Suddenly your phone started ringing in your pocket. Pulling it out, you grinned seeing it was him.

“Hey Trick!”

“Hey baby, how’s it going?”

“Just taking a break from studying to get some more coffee so I can stay up all night studying,” you said rolling your eyes. He laughed softly on the other end. You sighed, you missed that laugh so much. “Where are you guys tonight?”

“Somewhere in Jersey, I don’t even know, I’m just glad to be out of that damn van. (YN), it smells in there… it smells so bad!” He cried dramatically and you laughed heartily at his suffering. You wanted to tell him it served him right for being gone so long, but you couldn’t ever tell him that, you’d feel too guilty.

“Ugh, I miss you so much,” you said rubbing your tired eyes.

“I know, I miss you too,” he replied quietly.

You both sat silently on either end of the call, thinking about all the things you wanted to say. Suddenly from his end there was a commotion.

“The guys are back and we gotta go to soundcheck. I love you (YN).”

“Love you too Patrick, tell the guys hi for me.”

“Will do, talk to you later,” he said before hanging up.

You sighed as you slide your phone back in your pocket, pulled on your jacket and headed out into the cold evening. You did have finals to study for and throwing yourself a pity party in a coffee shop wouldn’t help anything.

Later that evening you were staring at the piles of notes in front of you when your roommate Molly knocked on your door.

“Hey, so I’m actually gonna leave for winter break early. Ben got us an earlier flight to his parent’s out in Denver!” She said, excited by her news.

“Oh that’s great for you guys. Don’t you have any more exams?”

“Just one more tomorrow morning, then we’re off! Please promise you won’t spend the entire break moping over your boyfriend being gone.”

You rolled your eyes. “That’s easy for you to say, your boyfriend is taking you to the mountains for Christmas. I’m taking going to my parents, and then coming back to this,” you said waving your hands at your messy room. “And no boyfriend.”

“Just try to have some fun. You haven’t been yourself lately. You need to relax and maybe get some sleep over break, ok?”

“I have to get back to studying, don’t you have to pack or something?”

“Merry Christmas (YN),” you roommate said with an irritated tone, shutting the door behind her.

You were going to turn your attention back to your pile of notes when all the stress of the end of the semester, and the holiday season hit you all at once and the sobs started wracking your body. 

You let yourself cry for a few minutes before your phone rang. It was Patrick again. You sniffled and cleared your throat, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“Hello?”

“What’s wrong?” Damn he was good.

“I’m just… really stressed about this history exam tomorrow. If I don’t do well, my GPA is gonna suffer,” you lied. 

“I thought you were doing really well in history,” he replied, his voice sounding even more concerned. You had to hand it to him, he really was a great boyfriend. He paid so much attention to you and your life and was so in tune with you. “Come on (YN), what’s going on?”

“It’s just the holidays and stress, it’s all a lot,” you trailed off.

“I’m sorry baby. I wish I could be there right now.”

“No, it’s ok,” you reassured him. “I’ll be waiting at home for you when the tour is done.”

“I know this is hard, it won’t be too much longer,” he said with a sigh.

“Yea,” you replied quietly. “Don’t worry, I’m ok, I swear.”

“Try to get some rest, I’ll call you tomorrow night ok?”

“Sounds good, love you.”

“Love you too,” he said before hanging up.

You sighed and decided to just give up studying for the night and went to bed.

~

Over the new few days, you finished your finals, completed your Christmas shopping and wrapping, and managed to catch up with your laundry.

On Christmas Eve, you packed a bag, gathered your gifts and went back to your family home.

You did your best to have a good holiday, enjoying the delicious food and drinks with your family. The weight of finals was finally off your back as well, which did help your overall mood. But nothing could make up for Patrick not being there.

Christmas morning dawned foggy and cool, just like you liked, the grey matched your mood. You exchanged gifts with your family, had another delicious meal, and then you headed back to your apartment.

When you exited the stairwell on your floor, you rounded the corner and saw someone down the hall, near your door. You groaned internally, and averted your eyes as you were not looking to make small talk with any neighbors tonight. But then you looked up again and you realized who it was.

“Patrick!” You squealed as you dropped your bags and ran to him. You threw your arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight.

“Merry Christmas!” He said with a grin when you pulled back.

“Merry Christmas, I missed you so much!”

He placed his hands on your cheeks and pulled you to him, kissing you with every bit of pent up emotion from his weeks away.

“What are you doing back now? Don’t you have more shows?” You asked when you separated.

“I couldn’t wait to come home! I had been saving up my money for a while and borrowed a bit from the guys, but I knew this is where I needed to be tonight.”

“Come on, let’s get inside,” you said unlocking the door and letting you both in. “Oh! And I can give you your present now! Tell me about everywhere you’ve been!”

Patrick just laughed and placed another kiss on your lips.

“I missed you so much,” he said when he pulled back. “I’m just glad to hear you sound more like your old self again.”

You blushed and slipped out of his grasp so you could grab his present. Patrick really did know you better than anyone else ever could. “I guess I was feeling really lonely for a while, but I didn’t want you to feel bad about being gone!”

He sat down on the sofa and you plopped down next to him.

“(YN) you can tell me how you’re feeling no matter what. Don’t ever feel bad,” he said looking you in the eyes. You nodded and handed him his present.

“I promise, now here, open. It isnt much, but…” you trailed off as he excitedly tore into the paper. He opened the box and pulled out the t-shirt you thought he’d love.

“Very cool! I’ll wear it for our next show!” He said excitedly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t afford a present this year,” he said his cheeks turning pink.

“Are you kidding? You are the best present! I am so excited that you’re here!” You replied throwing your arms around your boyfriend again.

“I love you so much (YN), I don’t know how I got so lucky. One day, we’re gonna go on a big tour and I’ll take you along and we’ll see the whole world together,” he promised while holding you close.

“That sounds perfect,” you replied resting your head on his shoulder. “Perfect just like tonight.”


	4. Chores (Pete Wentz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this for TheMrsMaria who sent me the following prompt:
> 
> Person A: I love you  
> Person B: *shoving laundry basket into A’s hands* stop saying I love you to get out of chores

“Pete, come on,” you whined, from your place on the couch, wrapped in blankets on the chilly December evening. “I don’t wanna watch another Christmas movie by myself! Come watch with me!”

You heard Pete mumble something from the kitchen before you got up to find him scrubbing at the stove.

“What are you doing, hun?” 

“I’m trying to clean this house, and you could help! It’s your family that’s coming for Christmas! I don’t want them to get a bad first impression of me,” he replied, the edge to his voice making his nervousness obvious.

“This coming from the man who wrote “I don’t care what you think as long as it’s about me”? Come on, it’s fine.”

Pete rolled his eyes as he set down the sponge.

“Seriously, I’ve only ever said great thing about you to them, I’m pretty sure my parents don’t know how to Google anyone or anything, so no worries there. Just relax,” you said wrapping your hands around his middle to give him a squeeze.

Pete sighed as he shuffled toward the laundry room with you trudging along behind still not letting go of him. Pete set to work pulling the dry clothes out of the dryer and tossing them into the basket on the floor.

“Pete, have I mentioned lately how much I love you?”

He turned around basket in hand before shoving it into your arms. “(YN), stop saying I love you to try to get out of chores.”

You groaned as you took the basket, defeated. “Will you at least watch Christmas movies with me while I fold this? You do deserve a break.”

“Ok, sure,” Pete said with a smile, before kissing you on the nose and sending you out of the room with a pat on the butt.


	5. Cookie Boy (Dallon Weekes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Cookie Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the fucking worst at titles. God, I am so sorry universe

“So are you and Dallon still a thing? It’s been like a year now.” Your friend Jennifer asked as you took a sip of your coffee. She was back in town for the holiday and you were playing catch up on each others lives.

“Umm, well, how do I explain it?” You started. “His band is taking off so we hang out whenever he’s in town, but he’s out of town a lot. So, it’s not like we’re a couple, but we’re kinda dating, I dunno. There’s no labels or whatever,” you replied nonchalantly.

“Is he seeing anyone else?” She inquired.

“I don’t think so, but I can’t say for sure. But that’s ok! It’s all casual,” you replied, reassuring yourself as much as you were trying to reassure your friend. 

Jennifer just hummed in response, not completely believing the cool girl act you were trying to put on. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt by some pretty face and a guitar.”

“Bass. He plays bass.”

“Same difference.”

You then turned the tables on her and quizzed her incessantly for a while about her own dating choices until it was time for her to go.

“Well, keep in touch this year, let me know if you ever see your world traveling rock star again,” she said as she gave you a hug.

“Thanks, I will,” you replied rolling your eyes.

Your friends didn’t quite get it, how you could be so chill about dating a musician who is gone more often than he was around, but you and Dallon just worked. When he was in town, you  were practically inseparable, hanging out at his practices with Ryan, going on dates, or just hanging out at your house or his. When he was on the road, you’d text or call, but neither of you ever put any sort of definition on what you were. You just were.

What you didn’t let on to anyone was how deeply you felt for Dallon. As you spent the last year getting to know the gorgeous musician, you found yourself slipping madly in love with him despite the fact you didn’t consider yourself to be his girlfriend. You certainly weren’t some kind of friends with benefits, but you knew you weren’t just friends either. As far as you were aware, it was a weird in-between thing that you were going to keep pretending you were fine with because you thought Dallon was as well.

Except he wasn’t.

You were at home having just finished putting the final touches on your Christmas tree when you heard your phone buzzing on the table behind you. It was a text from Dallon.

_Hey, what are you doing tonight?_

_Chilling at home, what’s up?_

_Ok_

You shook your head at his non-response and waited a few minutes phone in hand for anything that made a bit more sense, but didn’t get anything. Since you didn’t have anything else to do on a cold, dreary December night, you made some popcorn and settled into your couch to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas again.

About an hour into the movie you heard a knock at your door. You paused the movie and went to answer it.

“Dallon, hey, what’s going on? Come in,” you said when you opened the door. You somehow figured he’d show up from his messages earlier, but you were still confused.

“(YN), umm, I made these for you,” he said holding up a plate of cookies. They were the same type of spritz cookies you made for him on your first date.

“Thanks!” you said taking the plate. They looked like he had taken a lot of effort to make them and you were touched by the gesture.

“And I got you these,” he said pulling a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. “Because it’s been a year since the day we met.”

You felt your cheeks go red as the petals on the flowers he was holding out to you. How could you forget?

“Dallon, these are beautiful, I’m sorry I didn’t make or get you anything, I feel so bad!”

“No no no, please don’t feel bad,” he pleaded, grabbing your shoulders and rubbing them comfortingly. “I wanted to come over and talk about it.”

“Ok,” you replied tentatively. “Come on,” you nodded toward the kitchen so you could grab a vase out of the cabinet for the beautiful flowers.

“(YN), this last year has been so crazy for me and the band, and I just really appreciate that you’ve always been there for me, so patient and understanding.”

“Of course, you’re amazing, and I’m happy to support you,” you said with a smile.

“God, that’s exactly why,” he paused, looking up at the ceiling. Your heart rate sped up. He wasn’t about to dump you, was he? “That’s exactly why I want to ask you to be my girlfriend. (YN), I love you, and I don’t want to go out on another tour without making this official.”

You grinned. Dallon looked so serious and nervous, all to ask you to be his girlfriend. It was quite possibly one of the cutest things you’d ever witnessed.

“Absolutely! I love you too, I just didn’t want to say anything because I wasn’t sure if you felt the same.” You replied, wrapping your arms around him in a tight hug. You looked up at him and he leaned down, kissing you passionately. Your hands slipped up so you could run your fingers through his hair as he gripped your waist. It certainly wasn’t your first kiss, but there was something so much more to it now.

When you pulled back eventually you grinned up at him again. “Come on boyfriend, I was watching Nightmare Before Christmas, I can restart it if you want.”

“Obviously,” he replied with a grin, much more relaxed than when he arrived.

“Oh and bring those cookies, I gotta see if you’re as good at them as I am,” you said with a wink at him over your shoulder.


	6. Fairy Tale (Dallon Weekes)

“Dallon! Look what just arrived!” You shouted from the front door as you had just retrieved the mail. You and your boyfriend had done DNA test kits to find out your ancestries. Growing up, your family had always told you that you had descended from nobility. The bedtime stories of princes and princesses and castles and battles filled your imagination. When you realized you had a chance to see if there was any truth to it you had to find out more.

“Here’s yours,” you said handing him the large envelope, as you tore into yours. You pulled out your paperwork and scanned over the pages quickly.

“What if it turns out we’re long lost cousins?” Dallon asked.

“Dal, I love you, but I think I’d have to break up with you,” you said rolling your eyes.

“Yep,” he said flipping through the pages. “Looks like it’s all the same as what my parents told me growing up. How about you?”

“Ha!” You exclaimed, pointing to the paper. “Ha! Right here, they said that they can trace my ancestry back to the exact region that our castle is!”

“Your family has a castle?” Dallon laughed. “How is this the first I’m hearing of it?”

“Ok, so we don’t have it anymore, but at one point we lived there. I knew there was something more to those stories! I’m gonna investigate this some more,” you said before heading to the living room where your laptop was waiting on the coffee table.

“Good luck babe, I gotta get going to practice,” he said following behind. You gave him a quick kiss before settling in to discover what you could online.

~

When Dallon arrived home, it was late, and the house was dark. When he walked in, he found you asleep on the couch, laptop back on the coffee table, but the screen was still glowing bright. As he walked over to wake you with a kiss, he glanced at the screen and was a bit surprised by what he saw. 

It wasn’t the ancestry website he expected, but rather an Etsy page selling a gold engagement ring shaped like a crown with three delicate diamonds at the three middle points of the crown. He looked back over his shoulder at you and saw you still hadn’t stirred. Curiosity getting the best of him, he quietly clicked on another tab you had open and saw it was a Pinterest board labeled “Fairy Tale Wedding” with filled with dresses and flowers. He smiled and closed the laptop before he kissed your cheek.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty, how was your afternoon?”

“Good, I got a lot of information,” you trailed off, embarrassment creeping up on you as you looked at your now closed computer. The thought of the website you were fairly certain you had left on the screen turned your cheeks pink, especially the thought of Dallon seeing it.

You loved Dallon completely, you had been together for over a year, living together for a few months now, but hadn’t discussed marriage. You wanted him to focus on his music career, you could wait for something like a wedding, all you cared about what that you were together. At the same time you couldn’t help but dream about what it would be like to walk down the aisle to him.

“Wanna tell me about it now, or go to bed?”

“Bed, I’ll tell you tomorrow,” you said hoping you’d get a chance to check your computer in the morning before he was up and to close any tabs you’d prefer for him to not see yet.

“Sounds good,” he said pulling you off the couch, kissing you deeply. When you pulled apart, you were blushing pink again.

“Mmm,” you hummed. “What was that about?”

“I just love you,” he said with that grin that still melted you every time.

You grinned and shook your head lightly. “I’m gonna go get ready for bed,” you said before retreating to the bathroom.

Dallon made like he was following you, but when he heard the door close, he turned on his heel and opened the laptop back up. He knew he had to act fast.

~

“I can’t believe I’m finally here,” you said in awe, taking in the sight of the castle as your car approached. After months of research, you were able to trace your family lineage back centuries to this castle. Dallon was on tour and had insisted that you come with, so you could take a day off with him and take a private tour.

“Does it feel like home, Your Highness?” He asked. On the flight over, you had announced that you planned to storm the castle and take it over, insisting on being called queen. Dallon obliged by addressing you with various royal titles the whole trip. You nodded in response as you grinned at the sight in front of you.

You found your tour guide and he showed you around the interior of the castle, describing the history in great detail. He then led you outside and explained some of the various films and TV shows that used the grounds as part of their shoots. When you reached the gardens, the tour guide explained that he had to run back inside for a little bit, but to feel free to explore. You started to wander along the rows of plants, meticulously landscaped shrubs, and beautiful flowers. The floral scents almost made your head spin.

“Hey Robin,” you heard Dallon say from behind you. As you turned, you saw him get down on his knee.

“What are you doing?” You gasped, hands coming up to cover your shocked face. Dallon grinned and motioned for you to come over to him. You walked over, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He took your trembling hand.

“Robin, I don’t know where I would be without you and your selfless love. You’re everything I need and everything I want. I love you so much, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” You exclaimed. You could hardly believe this was happening, that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with you. He slid the ring on your finger and you grabbed his face planting a kiss on his lips, conveying all the love you felt toward the man you would spend forever with.

When you separated and you finally took your eyes off your new fiancée, you  looked at the ring now on your finger. “Wait, is this?”

“The one you left up on your computer that night? Yea,” he responded with a light laugh. “And I know you want the fairy tale wedding, that’s why I wanted to do this here, Princess.”

“Mmm and I cannot imagine a more perfect Prince Charming.” You said as he pulled you close and held you tight.


	7. Blue Valentine (Ryan Seaman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over on my tumblr, I am doing a challenge of writing a story a day leading up to Valentine's Day. This is day 1

It had already been a long day when you finally got up from your desk and went to lunch. You had forgotten that it was Valentine’s Day since you had been single for a while and had been much too busy lately to look for a date. You became painfully aware of the holiday though as your coworkers started receiving boxes of chocolates and bouquets of flowers throughout the morning. It made the office smell quite nice, but it made you feel particularly blue that nothing would be coming for you.

To try to cheer yourself up, you took yourself to lunch at your favorite diner down the street, but when you arrived, you realized that you weren’t the only person who had the same idea.

“How many, sweetie?” The hostess asked when you walked in. The diner was a frequent stop for you, and you always came alone, but the hostess always asked how many people you’d be dining with. You hadn’t decided if it was insulting, or if she was just optimistic that one day you would have a friend with you.

“One,” you replied gloomily. She looked around the busy dining area.

“Looks like we only have one spot open at the counter, is that ok?”

“That’s fine,” you replied, before making your way to the open spot between two older gentlemen, one you recognized as a man named Bill, who you had spoken to a few times before. He smiled at you pitifully as you sat down, and the one on your left downed his coffee and left.

“Geez, I’m chasing all the men away,” you muttered under your breath. Bill chuckled quietly and went back to reading his newspaper. 

You opened your menu and decided straight away you were going to treat yourself. When the waitress came over you ordered a double stack of chocolate chip pancakes with extra whip cream and a coffee. Feeling bored and more than a little awkward, you pulled out your phone and started scrolling. 

“Excuse me, is this spot open?” You heard a voice ask.

You turned and saw a man with bright blue hair standing behind you. “Nope, totally available,” you replied with a smile as he sat down. You put your phone away, suddenly hopefully about your lunch break.

“Place sure is packed,” he remarked as he glanced through the menu.

“Yea, I’ve never seen it like this,” you replied.

“My name’s Ryan, by the way,” he said with a smile that reached all the way to his eyes, as he glanced up from his menu.

”(YN).” Just then the waitress returned with your coffee before turning her attention to Ryan and taking his order.

“I thought you were chasing the men away today,” Bill said quietly.

“Oh, can it Bill,” you replied with a harsh whisper, rolling your eyes

.“So do you come here often?” Ryan asked after placing his order.

“Once in a while, usually when I’m having a tough day at work I come down for a long lunch. You?”

“I’ve been here a few times after a show, but this is definitely a different crowd than I’m used,” he replied surveying the dinner that was filled with a lot of senior citizens enjoying the Valentine’s Day special discount meal.

“I suppose this is a different sort of blue hair than you’re used to,” you said with a laugh, hoping the joke would land.

Ryan let out a loud laugh as he put one hand over his mouth and the other on yours. “That is true,” he replied. You let you a sigh and grinned at his response.

The conversation flowed easily between you and Ryan as you talked about his band, music, and the best types of breakfast foods until your orders came out. You suddenly felt a little self-conscious of your massive order of pancakes and the mountain of whipped cream on top. 

“You weren’t kidding about pancakes being your favorite!”

“I never kid about pancakes,” you laughed.

As you both dug into your meals, an older lady came up behind you.

“Excuse me, I just wanted to say you two are the cutest couple in this whole diner. I can tell you’re very good together, you light each other up,” she said warmly.

“Oh, umm,” you stammered, blushing feverishly.

“Actually we only just met,” Ryan said, much more coherently than you could have in the moment. “But maybe you’d like to go out sometime?” Ryan asked you.

“Yea, I’d love to!” You replied with a grin before stuffing a fork full of pancakes in your mouth to keep yourself from squealing with delight.

Both you and Ryan finished your meals and paid before making your way outside into the cool February air.

“I’ll call you tonight then, maybe we can go on that date this weekend?” he asked tentatively.

“Can’t wait,” you replied. Just then he reached out and took your hand, giving it a squeeze as he placed a kiss on your cheek, which lit up with a blush as soon as he did.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, (YN).”

He was right, now it was a Happy Valentine’s Day.


	8. The (After) Life of the Party (Ryan Ross)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was specifically chosen for TheMrsMaria who said she would riot if I didn't call it this
> 
> For my Valentine's Day Challenge over on my tumblr, robinrunsfiction

It was just about dusk, and Ryan was running late. He was supposed to be at the venue soon and he knew if he didn’t cut down this alley, he would never make it on time. His pace quickened as he hurried between the old brick buildings when someone stepped out, blocking his way out of the alley in front of him.

His big brown eyes grew wider and he started to back up, but when he looked back, there was someone else coming up behind him.

“I don’t have any money, I’m just trying to get to a gig,” he said nervously.

“Well there’s a toll for coming down our alley,” the man in front of him said gruffly.

"Seriously, I have nothing.” He could barely make out their faces in the dark as they approached.

“You gonna lie to us? Right to our faces? I can see you have that guitar. Hand it over.”

“Its all I have, I need it to make any money, come on, let me go.”

“You owe us,” the man behind him snarled. Ryan could feel the man’s breath on the back of his neck. He was starting to panic. He tried to slip past the man in front of him, but he blocked his path and suddenly he felt a cold, sharp pain in his side.

He dropped his guitar case and wrapped his arms around the wound. He groaned in pain until the heavy boot came down on him, and everything went black.

~

(YN) carried in the last box into her new home. It had been a long process buying it, but she felt great to have hit such a major life milestone. She had known the instant that she walked into the house the first time that it was where she belonged. It was built in the 1960′s and the previous owners hadn’t done much to update it, but that’s exactly why she loved it. It appealed completely to the vintage aesthetic she surrounded herself with. There were plenty of people who said they felt like they were born in the wrong decade, but (YN) felt like it really was true. 

As she walked through the rooms, examining what was now hers, she walked through a cold spot and shivered. She looked around the hallway to see what vent caused the cold air, but didn’t see anything.

She continued on to her bedroom and started to unpack. After a while (YN) started to feel like she was being watched. Setting down the sweater she was folding, she got up and started looking in every corner and edge of the house, behind every door and closet. She had locked the doors behind her, and there was absolutely no one else in the house, but she didn’t feel alone.

Ryan watched as (YN) crept through the house, looking for something. It had been decades since the night in the alley. His house and belongings had been sold off by the time he got back to his house and another family had moved in. He quickly grew bored of them. They didn’t seem to ever notice him, even when he harassed the cat or moved things around. After far too long, they left and he didn’t care. He was just as happy to be alone in his house for a while, it was his after all. He barely had a chance to enjoy it before that fateful night.

Then the realtor came in with (YN). He was instantly enthralled by her presence. He could tell she was more in tune with him than the other family. He sat back and allowed her and the realtor to tour the house in peace. He wanted her there. Soon she came back with the realtor and an inspector. Then she came back with a moving crew bringing in the large furniture. Then the the moving crew left and finally they were alone together.

When (YN) could not locate anything that would cause her to feel watched, she went back to unpacking. When she returned to her room, the sweater she had left crumpled on the bed was neatly folded.

“Umm… thank you? If whoever folded this is a serial killer, can you not? I just moved in.” There was no response, but she checked under the bed and in the closet again just to be sure.

When everything was put away in her room, she curled up in her bed, completely exhausted and fell asleep quickly. The next thing she realized it was morning and she felt hair being brushed out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open, smiling, but then she realized no one was there. She sat up and looked around.

(YN) shuffled to the kitchen, flipping on the light, to get a glass of water. When she spotted a piece of paper on the counter. She picked up the note. The writing was very faint, in shaky handwriting.

_Hi, I’m Ryan_

“Ryan?” She read out loud. The light in the kitchen flipped off and on. She let out a ragged breath. She wondered if she was still asleep and this was all some kind of dream. She pinched her arm, and confirmed she was very much awake.

“Yo-you’re here. You’re the one who folded my sweater.” The light flipped off and on. As the light came back on, it was like the light bulb went on in her head.

“Was this your house?” The lights went off and on again.

“Do you want me to leave?” Nothing happened.

“Ok,” she said, understanding that to mean no. She took her water and went to where her computer sat in the living room. She still felt like he was watching her.

She booted up her computer and started searching. Soon she was looking at an article about an unsolved murder of a musician in the 1960s. His name was also Ryan and his big dark eyes stared back at her from the photo accompanying the article.

“Ryan, is this you?” The lights flipped off and on. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

Ryan looked at (YN)’s sad face. He slipped down into the basement. He didn’t want to see her upset over him. He didn’t want her to pity him, it was decades ago and he had accepted what happened that night.

(YN) closed her laptop, suddenly feeling quite alone. Was she really just talking to a ghost? Was she going crazy?

She went back to unpacking her home and getting into a routine. Throughout the process, she felt like she was being watched, but it felt comforting. He may have been a ghost, but he wasn’t there to hurt or disturb her.

After a couple weeks, she had taken to greeting Ryan when she arrived home from work and he would flip on the lights for her. She would ramble on about her day and although he couldn’t really respond, she felt like he cared somehow.

And he did care, he cared very much. He had been living a lonely life, and that didn’t change once he was no longer living. Now he had someone who knew he existed and he felt better than he had in years. Her presence energized him. Every time he could, he would leave a note for her. The first one she found was just a flower. Then a few weeks later, it was a heart. But all he longed for was to embrace her. Truly embrace her, not just brushing the hair from her eyes as she slept.

~

(YN) was sitting quietly in a cafe by the front window enjoying the sunshine, as she sipped her coffee. The snow the night before caused slick spots on the street and the sun reflected off the ice brightly, but she was warm inside. Suddenly there was a squealing of tires, then shattering of glass, metal crushing against brick and everything went black.

(YN) opened her eyes and didn’t recognize anything. It was still sunny, but comfortably warm and she was sitting on a bench in a town square and it certainly wasn’t winter.

“Hello?”

“Finally you’re here!” A childlike voice said behind her. She whipped around to find herself face to face with a cherub.

“What is going on? Where am I?”

“You were just the most curious case. You hear people lament that they were born in the wrong decade, well you my dear really were. But it’s all settled now!”

“What’s settled? Where am I?” She repeated, fear creeping in.

“The afterlife. My name is Cupid. I’ve been keeping an eye on you your whole life just so I can ultimately get you to your match.”

“But what happened to me?” She cried.

“That car lost control and crashed through the window of the cafe you were in. You didn’t suffer dear, it was quite quick. And finally you’re here, and on such an appropriate day too.”

“What?! Why? What?!” She was stammering, trying to process everything, but her head was swimming.

“Follow me,” Cupid said, leading the way. (YN) followed, hoping to find any kind of answer. Soon she was standing behind a man with brown hair.

“Mr. Ross? I believe this is who you were looking for,” Cupid said.

The man turned around, big brown eyes bloodshot and swollen from crying.

“(YN)?” His voice cracked as he said her name.

“Ryan, is that really you?”

He approached her slowly, looking her up and down. “You left that day and never came home, I didn’t know where you went or what happened, it feels like I’ve been waiting so long.”

“There was an accident.” Cupid said quietly. “But all that matters is you’re together now and my work is done.” And in an instant he was gone.

Ryan and (YN) stared at each other in disbelief. (YN) reached out first and touched Ryan’s cheek, brushing away a tear. He leaned into the touch, finally feeling what he could only imagine for so long.

He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She wrapped her arms him as well and buried her face in his neck. After a few moments he pulled back.

“Are you sure you want to spend eternity with me?”

“There has never been anyone else,” she said before pressing her lips to his. And in that moment he knew it was true.


	9. Home Sweet Home (Pete Wentz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for TheMrsMaria who gave me the prompt "Stop fondling the potatoes and eat already". A little implied smut ahead.
> 
> For my Valentine's Day Challenge over on my tumblr, robinrunsfiction

“Stop fondling the potatoes and eat already,“ you scolded Pete from across the table.

It was your first Valentine’s as a couple and he had insisted on taking you to the nicest new restaurant in town. But when he picked you up, he seemed distracted and nervous. He spent more time pushing his prix fixe meal around the plate than he did eating it. Your comment finally broke through whatever cloud was over him and he grinned that gorgeous smile of his.

"Sorry babe, I just have a lot on my mind.”

“You know you could just tell me and maybe I could help?”

He sighed and went back to harassing his potatoes for a while longer. Then he sighed again, before digging in his coat pocket. You were starting to get quite annoyed by this point with all his huffing and puffing, so him finally taking some kind of action a relief. He pulled out a flat, rectangular box and slid it wordlessly across the table.

“I told you you didn’t have to get me anything,” you said as you picked it up. It was light and was nicely wrapped.

“You might not want it,” he mumbled looking back at his half-eaten meal.

You lifted the off the lid and pushed back the tissue paper. It was a silver key.

“(YN), you know I love you so much. Would you consider moving in with me?”

You looked up at your boyfriend, who was smiling nervously at you. “Pete, I already practically live with you, of course I’ll make it official!” You said with a grin. You got up and made your way to the other side of the table and threw your arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips.

“I’m really relieved, I was worried you would tell me to go to hell,” he said grinning at you when you pulled back and returned to your side of the table. “I really want to build a future with you (YN).”

Now you were grinning back at Pete. “I really want that too. I love you.”

Now that he was past the worry of asking you to move in, Pete was finally able to focus on enjoying his meal. Or he would have been if you hadn’t decided to start teasing him. You began running your foot up and down his leg under the table, daring to go a little higher each time.

“(YN).”

“Hmm?” You purred from across the table, feigning innocence.

He tried to give you a stern look, but it quickly melted into a grin as the server brought over the last course, dessert. It was now your turn to be thoroughly distracted as you dug into your treat, and gave Pete a reprieve from your teasing. He was just glad he would be able to leave the restaurant without an embarrassing situation that he would have to try to hide. Being that it was a popular restaurant, there had been paparazzi out front when they came in, and that sort of photo would certainly make headlines.

When you finished your deserts and Pete paid for the meals, you started to make your way to the car.  
Pete intertwined his fingers in yours as you hurried out of the restaurant past the flashes of the photographer’s cameras. Once you were in the privacy of the car, you decided to go back to your teasing, running your fingers mindlessly up and down Pete’s thigh, pressing kisses to the side of his neck when there was no oncoming traffic for him to inadvertently drive into.

“Wanna do the honors?” He asked as you approached the front door when you finally arrived home.

“Sure” you replied pulling the key out from your purse. You bit your lip and gave him a look over your shoulder as you pushed the key into the lock.

“You make everything so fucking sexy,” he mumbled into your neck as you both stumbled across the threshold. “Welcome home.”

“Let’s go to our bedroom then,” you winked before slipping away from him, already reaching for the zipper on the back of your dress

Pete followed, unbuttoning and dropping his shirt as he stepped over your shoes, dress, discarded on the floor of the hallway, then your lingerie just outside the door. You were waiting under the covers, grinning at the sight of him and his bare skin, muscles, and tattoos.

“Get over here,” you grinned.

“You don’t have to ask twice,” he said before jumping into bed, lips on yours, skin prickling with heat as your bodies pressed together. A while later, you were curled against Pete, head on his chest, his arms wrapped around you tightly.

“You agreeing to build a future with me is the better than any present I could have asked for,” he said pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“Its all I really want too.”


	10. I'd Wait Forever (Brendon Urie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Valentine's Day Challenge over on my tumblr, robinrunsfiction

“Oh hey B, what’s up?” You greeted your friend Brendon as you opened the door.

“Hey, I wanted to check up on you to see if you’re doing ok today. But judging by the number of candles you have lit, it looks like you’re gonna try some kind of summoning ritual to bring Derek here,” he said glancing over your shoulder.

“Funny. Come on in, I was just gonna facetime him. I guess I was trying to set a mood, but at the same time, things have been weird with us lately, so I don’t know why I bother.”

Brendon sat down on the couch and you sat next to him. “What do you mean weird?”

“I dunno. He’s always busy, busier than he used to be. And I’m really getting tired of not seeing him. It just isn’t the same.” You paused. “B, can I be really honest with you?”

“Of course,” he replied, sitting forward.

“I feel like I’m just going through the motions in this relationship. I don’t know how much longer its gonna hold up if something doesn’t change. He claims he’s too busy with work to come see me, and I’m just stuck waiting around for him to find time for me. I stay dedicated, but I’m not sure why,” you said with a dejected shrug.

“Oh (YN), I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” you replied. If only Brendon knew how you felt about him. You were completely willing to throw away everything with Derek if Brendon just said the word. You had been friends for as long as you’d lived in LA. When Derek moved to the east coast for work, Brendon was there to get you out of the house and keep your spirits up. It helped you get through the tough days. Then the days got easier, and spending time with Brendon got more and more fun. You loved hanging out with him, listening to him create his music, playing video game with him, just enjoying his company.

“I’ll go, let you get on with your call,” he said getting up, giving you a hug.

You picked up your phone and sent the facetime call and sat back down on the couch as he headed for the door. It connected just as Brendon was closing the door behind him. Before he could take a step, he heard you shouting.

“What the fuck, Derek?!”

Brendon quickly turned around and let himself back in. You glanced up at a him and he saw the look of anger in your eyes. He could hear Derek on the phone, and the voice of another woman.

“Ok would both of you shut up and listen?” Derek shouted. Brendon opened his mouth to tell off Derek and started to come toward where you were sitting, but you gave him a look and shook your head. He stopped dead in his tracks.

“This better be good,” you snarled.

“I thought you said your sister was calling,” the woman said.

“No, I’m the west coast girlfriend apparently. We were together for 2 years, but I see now why he’s been too busy lately to come out here.”

“Oh, I’m not his girlfriend sweetie, I’m his fiancée, that’s why I thought you were his sister calling to congratulate us!”

“You’re gonna marry this scumbag? Have some self-respect girl!”

“Don’t get all sanctimonious on us, I’ve seen all the Instagram posts with you and Brendon. He’s probably there right now,” Derek smirked.

Your eyes darted over to Brendon who was still listening silently.

“Yep, just like I suspected. Just fucking tell him how you feel and leave me alone.”

“Fuck off Derek, you aren’t the victim here,” you snapped.

"And you aren’t innocent, (YN).”

Disgusted you hung up and tossed your phone aside. You slumped back and Brendon finally moved, sitting next to you, arm around your shoulder.

“(YN), I’m so so sorry,” he started.

“B, don’t be sorry. None of this is your fault,” you sighed. “I think deep down I wanted this. He was right.”

“About what?” He asked quietly, caution in his voice.

You sighed before speaking again. “I have feelings for you Brendon. I have for a while, but I didn’t know how you felt, so I just stuck it out with Derek, even though I had a feeling something was wrong with him. I’m tired of hiding what I really feel.” You felt the weight of everything lift off your shoulders. Even if Brendon didn’t feel the same, it was worth getting it out.

“I wanted to tell you to break up with him forever. You deserve someone who wants to spend every possible moment with you, not just rushed facetime calls a couple times a week. You deserve candles and roses and champagne and a wonderful Valentine’s Day, not getting dumped like that, you don’t deserve to be cheated on. I love you (YN), I should have told you the moment I knew.”

You crashed your lips against his, pressing him back against the couch and he pulled you down against him, arms wrapped around you tightly.

“Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go,” he said between kisses.

“I love you Brendon, thank you for waiting for me.”


	11. Never Again (Dallon Weekes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Valentine's Day Challenge over on my tumblr, robinrunsfiction

“Umm, hey Dallon, what’s up?” You asked as you answered your phone.

“Hey (YN), how’s it going?”

“What’s up Dallon,” you repeated.

“I was wondering if you can help me with something,” he replied, hardly deterred.

You groaned internally. "With what?”

“I’m working on this new album, and I’m having trouble pinpointing the sound I’m looking for.”

“And you want my help?”

“If you’re interested, I think you could really help,” he answered sounding hopeful.

You sighed. “I can book you for some studio time next week if you want,” you replied.

“Great, just text me when you’re available and me and Ryan will be there then.”

“Bye Dallon,” you said before quickly ending the call.

~

The following week, Dallon was scheduled to come in to record. He had texted you some of the details of the album and the concept he was going for, and you were intrigued, but every time his name flashed on your phone screen, you would be hit with a wave of frustration.

You and Dallon had dated for about a year before he got the gig with Panic! At The Disco. The amount of touring he had to do put a strain on your relationship. You both said things that you really didn’t mean, but nonetheless, the damage was done. He ended things.

You wrapped yourself in your work and tried to ignore the lingering feelings. Eventually you and Dallon fell back into a chilly friendship, it was bound to happen since you did have a lot of mutual friends. You kept him at arms distance, not looking to be hurt by him again, and knowing he so easily could with his gorgeous looks, and tender nature. You really loved the dork. Loved. Past tense.

Now he was arriving at your studio with his friend Ryan to record some new tracks for this secret project. You did really like the direction and the vibe of the album and the concept of the band as well. You weren’t surprised that he did end up calling you, as you did have some ideas that they ended up being really excited about as well, and none of the other producers they had met with seemed to understand.

There was a noticeable frostiness in the air at first, but you quickly realized that it was completely coming from you. As you worked with the guys, you let yourself warm up. Ryan was immediately a damn delight, and you made sure to tell him that, especially when Dallon was within earshot. You took to welcoming Ryan with a hug when he arrived for the day.

As much as you had worried about it, working with Dallon wasn’t bringing up old feelings, and after a few sessions you decided to let yourself relax around him and let your guard down. And then all the sudden you were having fun with both of them. And then you were looking forward to the next time the guys were gonna come in.

~

After the recording was done and you were listening back to the mixes, you texted Dallon that you needed to schedule time for them to come in and listen to the final versions of the songs.

_Hey, Ryan’s out of town for a while, but he’s ok with me finishing this without him_

_It’s your record, I’m just here to help. Come in on the 14 th?_

_See u then_

You felt slightly awkward that you were inviting your ex to work on Valentine’s Day, but there was no other time you were available since no one else wanted to be in that day, having much more romantic or sexy plans.

Dallon arrived promptly, as always, which you appreciated about him, and you settled into listening to the final mixes of the albums. You had worried that not having Ryan, or the dumb holiday, would create some weirdness between the two of you, but Dallon didn’t seem to notice and you weren’t going to bring it up.

“Yea, I think we nailed it,” you said confidently as the last song faded out.

“Yea, other than those minor tweaks, we got it.”

You smiled at Dallon and he smiled back shyly.

“So how soon is this thing coming out? You looking to sign the band soon?”

Dallon explained that they weren’t signed yet, and how the whole process is a secret and they were hoping to start some shows soon. It was so easy to listen to Dallon talk, especially when he was talking about something he was passionate about. He had a way with writing, storytelling, and words in general that would wrap you up and draw you in. Soon you realized you were leaning in toward him and he was smiling.

“It’s getting kinda late, I didn’t realize we had hung out this long,” you said getting up. You were suddenly unnerved that he was able to captivate you for that long.

“Yea, I should get home,” he replied standing up as well, closer to you than you realized.

You looked up at Dallon and before you could say anything, he had your face cupped between his large, strong hands and his lips were on yours. They were as soft as you remembered. Warm and comforting. He took a step forward and you took a step back and suddenly you were backed against the sound board. You pressed your hands against his chest, remembering the feeling of how it felt to press against his bare skin.

He deepened the kiss as one hand found its way to your hair and the other to your waist, slipping under the hem of your shirt, just like everything else about him, warm. You remembered the feeling of his hands on your back, holding you close through the night. You missed that. You missed him. You loved him. Past tense.

And suddenly your hands were pushing him back.

“Dallon, I can’t do this to myself again,” you said breathlessly, looking down.

“(YN), you don’t mean that, you know how right that felt,” he said running a hand through his hair. “I miss you. I think I still love you.”

“You think? You ended things Dallon. You were the one who walked away,” you replied, looking up at him, anger rising up.

“It was a mistake.” You could tell from the look in his eyes he meant it.

“That doesn’t change things.”

“These last few weeks recording with you again have been so much fun, its been so much better.”

You grabbed your hair out of frustration and sank down in your chair. “Dallon, I can’t.” You spun the chair around, so you weren’t facing him, feeling the tears welling up. You heard him pick up his jacket and then the door closing behind him.


	12. Best in the Galaxy (Andy Hurley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Valentine's Day Challenge over on my tumblr, robinrunsfiction

You were curled up in your bed watching The Office for the hundredth time. You were on the episode where Michael met the girl at the blood drive and they threw an anti-Valentine’s party and it gave you an idea.

To: Andy H

_Hey Andy, do you have any activities planned for your wing soon?_

Andy was the Resident Assistant for the other wing of the dorm floor you lived and worked on. As an RA, you had a certain number of activities and social events you had to put on for the residents of your wing, and you were always looking for something to do with the other RAs so you didn’t have to do it all alone.

From: Andy H

_Not yet, you?_

To: Andy H

_Watching The Office, how about an anti-Valentine’s party for our residents? Unless you’re not actually anti-Valentine’s?_

From: Andy H

_No, that sounds like a good idea. Wanna get together tomorrow afternoon to plan it?_

To: Andy H

_I’ll stop by around 4_

~

They next day you arrived with your binder that you kept all your RA related paperwork in. Andy’s door was open, but you knocked anyway.

“Hey, ready to plan this thing?”

“Yea,” he said getting up and pulling a pile of clothes off the other chair for you to sit down.

You were excited when you found out Andy was going to be the other RA on your floor. He was a really chill person, but a lot of freshmen were intimidated by the tattoos he didn’t even try to cover up most of the time.

“So, I was thinking we could use the meeting room between our wings, have punch or soda, cookies, and snacks. For decorations, I was thinking like the show and like rip the wings off paper cupids, tear hearts in half,” you suggested.

“What if we gave out prizes for stuff like trivia about breakup songs, or most cringey dumping story?”

“Oh, those are good ideas too!” You said enthusiastically writing Andy’s ideas down. “Do you wanna go with me to get the food and candy and stuff? I can go myself this weekend if you’re busy.”

“No, no I wanna come help pick stuff out,” he said with a smile. “Besides I got a car, so we won’t have to drag it all back on the city bus.”

“Oh, thank God, I was hoping you’d say that,” you replied with a grin.

~

A few days later you were on your way to the store in Andy’s car. When you got in and he started it, metal music came blasting through the speakers.

“Woah, sorry,” he said as he quickly reached for the knob to turn it town.

“Its ok, I wouldn’t expect much less from you!” You laughed.

When you got to the store you started picking out food and drinks for the party.

“Don’t let me forget to grab sprinkles, I wanna make cookies,” you commented as you pushed the cart down the aisle.

“Can we grab something vegan for me?” Andy asked politely.

“Wait, you’re vegan? How did I never notice that?”

He shrugged in response.

“Somethings don’t surprised me about you Hurley, and somethings really do.”

You had Andy take over pushing the cart while you scrolled through your phone to find a vegan cookie recipe that didn’t seem too hard. You didn’t notice as you trailed behind him had had made his way to the section of the store decked out with Valentine’s decorations and candy. Suddenly a box of Star Wars Valentines cards was in front of your face.

“I’m gonna give these out to all the other RAs and my residents,” he said as he tossed them in the cart.

“Do they have any Snoopy ones?” You asked, looking through the selection of designs clearly made for young children.

“I dunno,” he replied before starting to help you search for your favorite cartoon character. When you found the Valentines you wanted, you both continued to wander through the department laughing at the cheesy presents and decorations. You found enough stuff to thoroughly destroy and mangle for your party and before heading to the checkout.

“I’m really excited about this,” you said as you helped Andy load his car.

“Me too, it was a great idea.”

“Thanks,” you replied with a grin.

~

The next night, Andy was passing through the basement of the dorm while doing his evening rounds, and found you in the kitchen.

“Hey, (YN), what are you doing down here?”

“Oh, hey, I was practicing making vegan cookies for you actually. If the recipe was bad, I didn’t want you to be stuck with gross cookies. Wanna try one?” You asked holding out the plate.

He took one, examining both sides before biting it. His eyes got wide and you suddenly became nervous that you had messed up.

“Its delicious,” he said mouth half full, before devouring the rest of the cookie. You laughed, relieved you hadn’t just poisoned your friend. You tried one yourself and were pretty impressed.

“Oh yea, I did good! Here, take the rest of the ones that are done,” you said handing him the plate.

“Really?”

“Yea, I told you I made them for you! I’m gonna keep the last half dozen that are in the oven right now though. They’re too good to pass up.”

“Thanks,” he replied with a bashful smile before continuing on his rounds. He really appreciated the gesture, as most people didn’t bother to make him treats due to his strict dietary restrictions. He spent the rest of the night thinking about how special you made him feel.

~

Valentine’s Day arrived cold and grey like most February days. When you dragged yourself out of bed, you saw an envelope had been slipped under your door. You flipped on the light to read it, but didn’t recognize the handwriting on the front.

You opened it up and it was a card with a cartoon drawing of Princess Leia that read “Bold, Brave, Strong”. Flipping it open, you saw it had said “The galaxy needs more Valentines like you” but the words “the galaxy” were crossed off and it was edited to read “I need more Valentines like you”. It was signed by Andy.

You couldn’t help to grin the rest of the morning looking forward to when you were gonna meet up with him to decorate for the party. You arrived before Andy and started putting up the perfectly destroyed decorations and setting out the food.

“Hey,” you heard Andy say behind you. You turned around and found him smiling sheepishly.

“Hey,” you smiled at him. “I got your card. Thank you.”

“I mean it, you’re awesome,” he said crossing the room and closing the distance between you. You glanced down at his lips then back up into his eyes.

“Hey (YN), what time does the party start?” Your resident Megan asked from the doorway and Andy stepped aside and started busying himself with the food on the table.

“In about 30 minutes, remind the others!” You replied cheerfully, although you were irritated by the interruption.

You sorted out the rest of the snacks in silence and the residents started filing in. There wasn’t a huge turnout, but you weren’t too surprised. The trivia contest did get a bit heated and everyone was complimentary on the food you made. When the party was over, you and Andy started cleaning up at opposite ends of the room. You hadn’t said too much to each other since you were interrupted. You couldn’t take it much longer.

“Andy?”

“Yea?” He said turning around. You were holding up one of the vegan cookies, cut into the shape of a heart.

“Be my Valentine?”

He didn’t respond, instead he took the cookie, and set it on a plate and then grabbed your waist and pulled you to him, lips crashing together.

“Hey (YN), I was won… never mind” you heard Megan say from the doorway before you waved her off without breaking the kiss. There wasn’t much time left this Valentine’s Day, and nothing was going to stop you from spending it with Andy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally saw the Star Wars valentines mentioned above on Amazon and almost bought them :D


	13. Come Fly Away (Joe Trohman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Valentine's Day Challenge over on my tumblr, robinrunsfiction

“Flight 897 to LAX has been delayed an additional three hours due to the weather.” The voice on the loudspeaker proclaimed across the airport terminal.

“This is what I get for leaving LA in February,” you groaned as you sank back into your seat. As you let your head fall back, it cracked against the head of the person sitting behind you.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” you exclaimed as you turned around in your seat, rubbing the sore spot, almost instantly struck by the beautiful blue eyes of the poor guy you hit.

“I’m ok, are you ok?”

“Yea. What’s another headache in this place?” You muttered.

“Right? Should have known better than to come back to Chicago in the winter.”

“That’s what I was just thinking,” you said pulling out your phone. “May as well tell the boss I won’t be in tomorrow since it will be the middle of the night before we land.”

“What do you do?” He asked. You turned back to look at him. You weren’t really used to chatty strangers, but what else were you going to do in the airport terminal besides watch the snow fall? It also didn’t hurt that he was seriously cute.

“What do you do?” You asked after explaining your job to him.

He picked up a guitar case from by his feet. “Musician.”

“Sounds exciting, anything I’ve heard of?”

“Fall Out Boy?”

“Oh, so one of the biggest bands in the world? Now I’m even more embarrassed I smacked you in the head!”

He laughed. “My name is Joe, what’s yours?”

“(YN),” you replied, still blushing slightly from the realization of who you were talking to. “So, are you from here originally?”

“Yea, you?”

You nodded. You were both now turned in your seats so you were facing each other. “I was in town for my mom’s birthday.”

“Next year you should have her come visit you.”

“That’s not a bad idea actually. I really don’t miss this weather. Seasons I miss, but this is too much.”

“Hey, LA has seasons, it just happens one of them is called ‘everything is burning’ and least you don’t get that here.”

“Well except for that one time, but that was like 150 years ago.”

“True,” Joe laughed. “You wanna go grab a drink?” He said with a nod toward the bar a little way down the terminal.

“Why not,” you said with a smile, grabbing your bags.

“So, I suppose you travel a lot then?” You asked as you sat down next to Joe at the bar and ordered your drinks.

“Yea, we go on tour, but it’s pretty cool. I love playing for the crowds.”

You nodded while taking a sip of your drink. You could have listened to him talking about his passion for music for hours, the way his eyes lit up. His gorgeous eyes.

After a couple more drinks each, you realized you were leaning toward Joe and at some he had placed his hand on your knee. You glanced down at it, and up at him again, then at his lips. He was then leaning toward you and your heart rate went up.

“Flight 897 to LAX will begin boarding in 30 minutes, thank you for your patience,” the voice on the loudspeaker announced, causing both of you to stop in your trajectory toward each other.

“Umm, I guess we should head back to the gate then?” You asked, feeling dejected for having yourself torn out of the moment.

“Guess so,” Joe replied, tossing back the rest of his drink and picking up his bags before following you back to the gate.

You sat down in one of the hard-plastic seats and you were a little surprised when Joe sat down right next to you.

“So how good is your seat? First class all the time?” You asked with a laugh.

“Not every time, but this time yea,” he said scratching the back of his neck.

“Hey, you just gotta go for it sometimes, ya know?” As soon as the words left your mouth, you realized how they could be taken another way. You glanced up at Joe and he seemed to be thinking the same thing. He glanced down at your lips again.

“Group A is now boarding,” the lady at the counter announced and Joe pulled himself back and ran a hand through your hair.

"Isn’t that your boarding group?” You asked.

“I can wait.” He replied as he put his arm over the back of your chair.

Once they announced it was time for your group to board, you and Joe both made your way onto the plane. Before moving out of the first-class section, you noticed Joe was stopped behind you at his seat.

“It was nice to meet you, have a good flight,” you said over your shoulder as you kept going toward your section.

"Oh, yea, you too,” he replied, sounding dejected as he started putting his things in the overhead bin.

You put away your carry-on bag and then settled into your window seat and watched as the crews plowed the runways, trying to keep your mind off the somewhat incredible circumstances of the evening. You were fortunate enough to not have anyone else in your row, in fact the flight was nowhere near full.

Soon enough the flight was taking off, the seat belt sign was turned off and you had just connected to the in-flight Wi-Fi when you felt someone’s presence.

“Hey,” Joe said when you looked up.

“Oh hey, too much room up in first class?” You laughed.

“Better company back here,” he said sliding down into the aisle seat.

You stammered for a moment trying to come up with a witty retort before he leaned across the middle seat and pressed his lips against yours, his hand on your cheek, then sliding to the back of your neck, controlling the moment. You reached out and grabbed his other arm.

When he pulled back, his thumb caressed your jawline. He was looking in your eyes and you found yourself grinning back at him breathlessly.

“About time,” you said.

“I’m hoping it won’t be the last time,” he replied. You just nodded in response, before pulling him to you again, pressing your lips on his.

You didn’t hear the flight attendants come through the first time because you were too busy making out. And you didn’t notice the second time because you were you were both asleep, his arm around your shoulders, your head resting against his shoulder, and his head resting on top of yours.

When you landed, it was just past midnight. You woke up slightly discombobulated, and sat up slowly, waking up Joe as well.

“Hey,” you mumbled quietly as you stretched out your neck.

“Hey,” he said before catching your chin and bringing your lips to his again. When you pulled back you were grinning again. You felt almost a little silly blushing school girl, but now it was back to reality.

The plane finished taxiing to the gate, everyone started to get up, and Joe made his way back to his seat to collect his things. You gathered your bags and made your way back to the front of the plane and Joe was waiting for you.

“After you,” he said politely as he followed you off the plane.

“Have a nice Valentine’s Day you two,” the flight attendant said as you exited. You stammered a thank you, as you hurried off.

“I didn’t realize it was Valentine’s Day,” you said as you looked the date on your phone.

“Yea, I didn’t even think about it either,” Joe said with a laugh. “But maybe that’s fate or something?”

“Do you wanna go out sometime? No pressure,” you said hopefully.

“What are you doing the rest of the night?” he asked.

“More of this?” You suggested as you pressed your lips against his again.


	14. Surprise (Nicole Row)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Valentine's Day Challenge over on my tumblr, robinrunsfiction

“I’m really glad you understand about me not being around for Valentine’s Day,” Nicole said. You were facetiming as she was in the middle of the Pray for the Wicked tour without you.

“Of course, it’s not that big of a deal babe,” you replied as you took a sip of your tea. “Besides Valentine’s Day is kinda overrated, ya know?”

Nicole shrugged. She didn’t mind the holiday, but she hated the idea of you spending it apart.

“Besides,” you continued. “We will see each other soon.”

“Yea that’s true. I think I’m gonna go to sleep, we have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Sleep well, love you.”

“Love you too.”

You ended the call and a grin forming on your face. When you told her that you would be seeing each other soon, she had no idea. Valentine’s Day really didn’t mean much to you, but when you realized you were gonna be away from Nicole that day you did have to call up your friend Brendon and give him hell.

“Bren, why the hell are you keeping my lady away from me on Valentine’s Day?”

“Why don’t you come out and visit?” He asked.

“Well obviously that’s what I’m gonna do!” You replied, rolling your eyes, even though he couldn’t see it.

“Good, I feel bad so I’ll fly you out here.”

“Brendon, you don’t have to do that!”

“I insist. Are you gonna tell her, or are we keeping it a surprise?”

You thought for a moment. “Big surprise.”

The 14th rolled around and you were at the airport waiting to board your flight. You felt your phone vibrating in your pocket. You glanced down and saw it was Nicole.

“Hey babe, I’m sorry, I can’t really talk right now.”

“Oh, damn. Umm later then?”

“Yes, I promise. Happy Valentine’s Day, love you!”

“Love you too.” She sounded dejected as she hung up, but just then the loudspeaker called your boarding group. You were glad you ended the call when you did, or the surprise would have been ruined.

A few hours later you had landed and Brendon has arranged for a car to pick you up and bring you to the venue. You stopped to buy a bouquet of flowers, and texted Brendon to alert you to your arrival. When you were dropped off, Sarah came out and snuck you inside. The next thing you knew you were in front of her dressing room door, heart pounding as you reached up to knock on the door. One of the strings players opened the door and grinned at you.

“Hey Nicole, it’s for you!”

“What are you tal- (YN)!” She shrieked when she saw you standing there. She ran up and threw her arms around you before leaning in and pressing her lips against yours laughing and smiling so much your lips barely stayed touching.

“Wait, is this why you couldn’t talk earlier? And everyone has been acting so weird?” She asked and you nodded.

“I’ve been planning this for weeks, with Brendon’s help,” you laughed.

“Oh my god, I’m so happy to see you, I’m not even mad that Brendon hid this from me,” she laughed before planting another kiss on you.

Since you had arrived after the sound check, the rest of the afternoon was yours. You both slipped out and got coffee and you couldn’t stop grinning at each other the whole time, finding a cozy booth to curl up in and enjoy watching the world go by. When you got back to the arena, you helped her get ready. You loved any chance you could get to do her long, beautiful hair and helped her pick out which dress she was going to wear for the performance.

You and Sarah found your places in the audience and watched proudly as your partners performed on stage. They absolutely killed it, both putting in their all to the show. When they got to Girls/Girls/Boys, Nicole blew you a kiss and mouthed “love you” which made you grin like crazy.

When the concert ended everyone was buzzing from the energy of being on stage, and after a small celebration, you went back to your respective hotel rooms. When you and Nicole crashed onto the bed in your room, you suddenly felt the exhaustion of the day catching up with you quickly.

“Nicole, babe, I had so many more thoughts for Valentine’s, but my eyes aren’t staying open no matter how hard I try,” you whined.

“Shh, it’s ok, we have plenty of time tomorrow,” she whispered as you drifted off with her arms around you.

The next morning you woke up exactly as you fell asleep and slipped out from her arms. You still had one more surprise up your sleeve and had to get it out of your luggage. A while later Nicole woke up and found you scrolling your phone. You promptly put it down when you saw she was awake.

“Hey, babe,” she murmured looking up at you.

“Hey,” you said leaning down to kiss her. “So umm, last night I wa-“

“(YN), let’s get married.”

Your jaw dropped before quickly turning into a grin. “I was about to ask you the same thing!” You said grabbing the box with the delicate gold ring that you had hidden just under your pillow. Nicole sat up grinning at you as you presented her with the ring you had purchased for her.

She took it and slipped it on before looking back up at you. “I love you so much (YN), I wanna spend every Valentine’s Day with you forever,” she said pressing her soft lips against yours. You ran your hair through her hair and pulled her close.

“I’ll love you forever, Nicole.”


	15. Favorite Record (Patrick Stump)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Valentine's Day Challenge over on my tumblr, robinrunsfiction

“Patrick, tonight has been lovely, thank you,“ you said as you pushed the empty dessert plate away from you.

You and Patrick had been dating for a few months and things were going really well. You were glad that you had agreed not to do too much for Valentine’s Day other than go out to eat and spend time together.

"The night’s not over yet,” he said with a smile. You narrowed your eyes at him and he laughed. Patrick paid for the meal, then you left the restaurant hand in hand. 

You got in his car and he started to drive. You weren’t familiar of where you were going until you realized you were heading out of the city and up into the hills. You glanced over at Patrick, who was driving carefully up the winding road and you thought back to when you first met.

~

You were in a second-hand store looking at the records and felt someone looking at you. When you glanced up, you noticed a guy with glasses and baseball hat looking at you before he looked away sheepishly. You smiled and then it registered that he looked familiar. You kept digging through the records wracking your mind trying to place the guy on the other side of the display. 

“Looking for anything specific?” He asked suddenly, surprising you a little.

“Oh, umm, Eagles, Bowie, Fleetwood Mac, Springsteen, Clapton, all the classics, ya know? I’m just starting to collect. I don’t even have a record player yet. I keep spending the money I save up on records,” you laughed, feeling your cheeks heating up because you knew you had been rambling. But he was smiling at you, and didn’t seem to mind. “How about you?”

“Just looking for whatever to get some new inspiration. My name is Patrick, by the way.”

And that’s when it clicked. You were talking to Patrick from Fall Out Boy. Patrick from Fall Out Boy had been checking you out! You just rambled on like an idiot to Patrick from Fall Out Boy!! Your cheeks were beet red in a second. 

“I’m (YN) you stammered.

"If you ever wanna listen to your collection, I’ve got a record player, maybe we could hang out sometime?” He asked.

You nodded, attempting to keep your cool. He handed you his phone and you typed your number in. He texted you and you saved his number right away.

“It was nice to meet you (YN),” he said as he walked away with a few records in hand.

“Same,” you called after him. Once he was out sight, you sank to the floor, completely overwhelmed by what just happened.

After a couple weeks of texting, he invited you over again, and now that you felt comfortable with him, you agreed. You went over and hung out listening to records and talking like old friends.

You didn’t realize how close to the edge of the couch you were sitting when he started telling you about something dumb Pete did on tour once and as you threw your head back laughing, you fell off the couch, onto the floor, which sent you laugh even harder. Patrick rushed to kneel down next to you, holding your arms. 

“Oh my God, are you ok?”

“Yea, yea, I’m fine,” you said between laughs. Suddenly you locked eyes with him and you stopped laughing because of the look of genuine concern on his face. “I’m fine.”

“Yea,” he murmured before leaning in, his lips meeting yours. 

~

Now he was pulling off the road to a deserted overlook, far above the city. From your seat, you could see the city sparkling below. 

“Come on,” he said getting out, and going to the trunk.

“Oh, are we out here to bury a body?” You asked with a sarcastic smile, following him to the back of the car.

“Haha, no. Grab that,” he nodded to what looked like a small suitcase and followed him carrying a box to the front of the car. He placed the box on the hood and you followed suit, but when he opened it up it was actually a portable record player.

“Oh, cool record player! Wait where are we gonna plug it in?”

“It has back up batter power,” he said smiling. “Do you like it?”

“Yea! Maybe I’ll get one like this.”

“Actually it is yours.”

“What? Patrick, I didn’t think we were going to do presents.”

Patrick shrugged and smiled looking at the joy on your face. 

“Thank you so much!” You wrapped your arms around him and gave him a big hug. When you pulled back you gave him a quick kiss.

“Of course. And its not that I don’t love you coming over to listen to music, but I’ll be going on tour soon, and you can still listen to your music,” he said as he pulled out a record and put it on the turntable. You couldn’t see the cover in the dim light. Then the song started.

“This sounds familiar.”

“The Air I Breath by The Hollies. Care to dance?”

You nodded and his hand found your waist and you wrapped your hands behind his neck. The night was perfect with the purple sky overhead and the city sparkling in the distance. 

“Patrick, I don’t think I’ve ever had a nicer Valentine’s Day, thank you.”

“I wanted it to be special. You mean the world to me. I,” he paused, seeming to be choosing his words carefully. “I love you (YN).”

You grinned hearing how he felt. “Patrick I love you too. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”

He pulled you closer to him and pressed his lips to yours, loving and warm. After the kiss ended, you swayed together until the song finished. You hopped up on the hood of the car while Patrick played DJ, choosing exactly the right songs. In between changing albums, you and Patrick would make out until the song needed changing, or one of you really wanted to talk about the song. 

“You got any Fall Out Boy in there? I hear the singer is pretty amazing,“ you teased after a while.

"Hmm, I don’t think I do, but how about an a Capella performance?”

“Ooh yes please!”

Patrick wrapped his arm around your shoulder and leaned back against the windshield.

 _One look from you_  
And I’m on that faded love  
Out of my body  
And flying above  
If there were any more left of me  
I’d give it to you  
And I’ll tell you that I-I am fine  
But I-I’m a missile that’s guided to you

“I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too (YN).”


	16. Best Laid Plans (Ryan Seaman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr: “Ok so either with frank or Ryan S (bc there are not enough of him) where band members keep trying to awkwardly get y’all together but it’s super cute and just lots of fluff!”
> 
> Wrote it with Ryan Seaman because there really needs to be more of him! Also what is with me and cute old people in Ryan stories?

“I can’t stand it any longer,” Dallon announced. “I refuse to sit by idly any longer, I have to do something.”

“Babe, they’re adults, they’ll figure it out soon enough, don’t worry about it.” Dallon paced around the front of the bus as Breezy looked on, slightly exasperated.

“No, this is getting excruciating, I’m taking action.” With that Dallon marched over to where you and Ryan were talking.

“Hey guys,” he said with a sweet tone. “I’m bored, and I was just talking to Breezy and we’ve never been to this next city before, so we’re thinking we can pair off and do a photo scavenger hunt.”

“Oh fun!” You replied. “Boys versus girls?”

“No!” Dallon quickly snapped and both you and Ryan looked at him surprised. “I just wanna spend some time with my wife, why don’t you guys team up. I’ll send out the lists when we get there.”

You had been traveling with the band photographing all their shows and backstage moments. You considered yourself to be the documentarian of the beginning of the rise of IDKHow. When you were first hired on, you clicked with the band immediately, but more so with Ryan. You always kept it professional, but you somehow ended up with more shots of the drummer than what you could reasonably use. Ryan always seemed to gravitate to you whenever he had a free moment, such as during the long hauls between cities, looking for any excuse to talk to you.

~

When you arrived in town Dallon had found, and then specifically edited, the scavenger hunt list, to make it so you were most likely to end up in a flirtatious situation of two.

“Sound check is at 5:30, so that’s the cut off. We will see you losers when we get back.”

“Yea right,” you retorted as you started to skim over the list. Breezy and Dallon hurried out of the bus as Ryan peered over your shoulder at the list on your phone.

“A flyer for a local event, we could use the concert tonight! A red door, a kissing couple, oh they’re just gonna take a selfie for that one, aren’t they?”

“That’s what we get for letting Dallon plan the list, I guess. Ready to go?”

“Let’s do this!”

You and Ryan wandered around the city center looking for options. The town they were playing was a university town and luckily the school colors were red and white, so red doors were plentiful. You took photos of the items, and Ryan posted updates to his Instagram stories.

“Hey guys, I’m out here hanging with (YN) and we are currently beating Dallon and Breezy at this scavenger hunt,” he said into the phone as you attempted to take a photo of some baby ducks. He watched you fondly as you made noises to get the ducks to look your way. “Hey (YN), wanna really mess up Dallon’s game?”

“Obviously,” you replied, your competitive side taking over.

“Come here,” you sat down next to him as he started the next video. “Alright guys, if you’re coming to our show tonight, know that Dallon is wandering out down here, and if you like me and (YN) at all, you’ll go get in their way, thanks!” He signed off with a laugh. You couldn’t hide your surprise at the dirty trick he just played on them. “See how well their unfair advantage works now!” Ryan said getting up.

“We only have like 2 more left,” you said looking over the list. “A kissing couple,” you felt your cheeks turn a little pink thinking it would be so fun to lean up and kiss Ryan right then, but you weren’t a couple, and that’s what you needed. You scanned the park and saw an old couple getting ice cream for the grandson. “Bingo!” you said as you started over toward them.

“Excuse me, are you two married?” You asked politely as you approached.

“45 years!” the old man exclaimed with a smile that put a smile on Ryan and your faces as well.

“We’re doing a photo scavenger hunt and we need a photo of a couple kissing; can we take your photo?” Ryan asked.

“We won’t put it up on the internet or anything, it’s just for us to show the other team.”

“I suppose that would be fine,” the old lady said before turning to her husband with her lips puckered. They kissed long enough for you to get a great photo of them with their grandson looking slightly disgusted off to the side. It was funny and cute.

“This turned out great, thank you so much for your help,” you said before walking away with Ryan.

“Why didn’t they just kiss each other!” The old woman asked her husband when you were out of earshot.

“I thought they were going to ask me to take their picture with one of those smartphones, I’m glad they didn’t, I probably would have deleted everything!”

~

You reconvened with Dallon and Breezy to review the photos you took. As you scrolled through your phones, comparing what they got versus your team, they got to a photo of them kissing.

“I knew that’s what you would do,” Ryan commented.

“Yea well, what did you guys do?” Dallon retorted.

“We met the cutest old couple, they’ve been married for 45 years!” You said pulling up the photo. Breezy aww'ed at the photo but Dallon threw up his hands, exasperated. You glanced at Ryan, who shot you a confused look as well as you continued comparing the results of the scavenger hunt.

~

A couple days later you were in another new town with an extra day before the show. These types of days were pretty rare on the tour, so everyone was excited. Dallon decided that it was time to try another way to get you and Ryan together.

“A bunch of us are going out to dinner tonight, you wanna come along?” Dallon asked you and Ryan casually that morning.

“Yea, sure sounds great,” you said.

“Yea I’m in,” Ryan replied.

“Perfect, the reservation will be under my name in case we’re running like,” Dallon said as he walked away.

“Why would he be late to his own dinner plans?” You asked.

“I dunno, but he’s been acting weird lately.”

You watched through narrowed eyes as Dallon went back over by his wife and started saying something to her. “Very suspicious.”

Ryan just shrugged. “I’m just excited to eat something on this tour besides fast food.”

“Same,” you replied.

~

You arrived at the restaurant a little early. You gave the hostess Dallon’s name and you were led to a table for two secluded from the rest of the tables, lit warmly with a few small candles.

“I think there’s a mistake-” you started as the hostess sat you at the table.

“We were told you might say that, but no, this is for you,” she said before walking away.

You sat there for a few minutes feeling anxious, even more so when you saw who the hostess was bringing over.

“Hi Ryan,” you said when he sat down.

“(YN), wow, you look stunning.” You wear wearing the nicest dress you had brought with you on tour. It was short, black, and had an open back.

“Thanks, you look really nice as well. So, umm, I think I know what’s going on and why Dallon was acting so weird. We’re being set up.”

“Definitely a set up,” Ryan replied with a laugh.

“I don’t mind,” you said quietly.

Ryan raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really? ‘Cause I don’t either.”

You smiled warmly at Ryan, not sure what to say, but you were rescued by the waiter arriving at the table.

“Good evening, my name is Michael and I will be taking care of you tonight. I have been given specific instructions that Mr. Weekes will be taking care of the bill, so please do not hesitate when making your choices. Can I suggest a bottle of wine to get started?”

You were grinning by now, both because of the absurdity that Dallon wanted this to happen so badly, but also because you knew you were about to cut loose on that menu. “I think that sounds like a great idea, Michael.”

After a bottle of wine, almost too much food, and a lot of great conversation, you found Ryan holding your hand in his and he was smiling at you like he could hardly believe this was happening.

You and Ryan walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and down the street toward the hotel where you were all staying.

“Isn’t there a park on the other side of the building?” you asked.

“Yea, I think I saw that, wanna check it out?”

“Yea,” you replied giving his hand a squeeze. You didn’t want the night to end.

You walked along the path through the park, illuminated by old fashioned street lamps. Eventually you found a bench and sat down.

“Like I said before, I’m actually glad Dallon did this for us. I didn’t really realize that you might have feelings for me,” you mumbled.

“I was thinking the same thing. And I didn’t know if I should say anything before the tour ended, in case you didn’t feel the same.”

“I’m glad this is working out,” you smiled. Ryan took the opportunity to place his hand on your cheek and leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on your lips and you kissed back. After a moment you pulled back and you were both smiling. Ryan wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you snugly against him and you rested your head on his shoulder.

“I was thinking,” you started. Ryan mmhmm'ed to let you know he was listening. “What if we play it off like this didn’t work and we’re still totally clueless to our feelings, just to see if we can get some more free meals put of it.”

Ryan laughed heartily at your suggestion. “That would drive him nuts! Maybe we should. Although I don’t know if I can go back to not kissing you every time I want to.”

You looked up at him. “I agree, this is better.”


	17. Picture Perfect (Brendon Urie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a request on tumblr for a Brendon x Reader where the reader finds a photo of herself in his dressing room.

You had met Brendon at a party. When you went out that night, you weren’t looking for a guy, but Brendon was there without a date and so were you. He was friends with someone who was friends with your friend, and you started talking and clicked immediately. You realized who he was pretty quickly but tried not to let that impact your opinion of him. At the end of the night he asked for your number and you gave it to him.

The next day he texted you and you were honestly surprised. He was a huge star and you… well, weren’t. After texting for a few days, he asked you out on a date. He picked you up and took you to play mini-golf. You didn’t warn him ahead of time that you played golf all the time with your Dad when you were growing up and putting was your specialty. You totally kicked his ass and he was totally impressed and took you for ice cream after. When he dropped you off at your place, he asked if you could go out again and you said you couldn’t wait. He sweetly placed a kiss on your cheek before he left.

You went out a few more times before your most favorite date yet. He invited you over to play his new album for you before it was released. The album was incredible, his best yet, and you offered comments and your opinions on every song. He took in all the comments and thoughts you had about it and told you how much he appreciated the feedback.

With the album done playing, you were sitting in silence except for the birds chirping outside in the late afternoon air. He suddenly reached up and cupped your cheek. You leaned into the touch as he gently brought his lips to yours. They were the softest thing in the world, you were certain, and your heart rate shot up. You never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again. When you pulled back, his eyes fluttered open and he was blushing slightly, but grinning ear to ear.

A few weeks later the album was released, and it was well received, just as you had assured Brendon that it would be. He invited you to the release party and had a great time, except for one thing. While Brendon spent most of the night with his arm around your shoulder, and kissed you a few times, he never introduced you as his girlfriend. You knew you shouldn’t care, but you couldn’t help but wonder where you stood with him. With a new album, cames all the press and preparations for the new tour. Brendon got busier and busier, and while you weren’t seeing him as much, but he was keeping up with you as much as possible.

It was the night before he was going to leave for the tour, and Brendon asked you out for dinner at a nice restaurant. When he picked you up, he looked like a dream in his tailored suit and crisp white shirt. You had chosen a red lace bodycon dress that you felt incredible in.

“Hey baby, you look absolutely stunning,” he said before kissing you passionately.

“Mmm,” you hummed when he pulled back. “I’m going to miss that. Ready to go?”

“Let’s go!” he said offering you his arm as you made your way to his car. He opened the door for you and held your hand the whole way to the restaurant. The meal was delicious, and you soaked in every second of time with Brendon.

“(YN), before I go on tour, I wanted to have something settled,” he said, suddenly sounding serious.

“Oh, ok, what’s that?” You asked. You started having flashes of the scene in Legally Blonde when Elle got dumped in the beginning.

“(YN), will you be my girlfriend, like officially?”

Your face broke into a grin. “Umm yea, of course!” You said with a laugh.

Brendon let out a sigh of relief. “I’m really happy. I mean, I know I haven’t been seeing anyone since we started going out, I just didn’t want to leave without letting you know you’re the only person I care about.”

You nodded. “Same, yea, I’m all in Brendon. You’re the only one I want.”

He leaned across the table and pressed his lips to yours until you heard someone clear their throat. When you pulled back, the waiter was standing next to your table awkwardly with the check. “Sorry to interrupt sir, here you are.”

“Oh, yea, thanks,” Brendon said with a chuckle, sitting back in his chair and picking up the check. You couldn’t help but laugh at your boyfriend. Boyfriend. He was so cute, and goofy and yours.

~

Brendon flew out to his first tour stop the next morning and you were bummed you wouldn’t be seeing him in person for weeks, so you decided you would keep as busy as possible to distract yourself. But you were not expecting Brendon would have so much downtime, which he filled with both video games and texting or calling you. You certainly did not mind, and felt like despite being apart, your relationship was growing stronger. The only thing that was a bit of a disappointment was that your birthday was coming up and Brendon was going to be across the country.

You were quietly sitting at home one night, working on a book you had checked out from the library, when your phone started going off.

“Hey Bren, how’s it going?”

“Hey baby, things are good, but I think they’re about to be even better.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, what are you doing for your birthday?”

“Nothing planned yet, why?” You asked, excitement building, but you tried to keep it under control.

“I’m gonna fly you out here and for the weekend.”

You held the phone away from you ask you shrieked, as to not deafen Brendon. “Oh my god, are you serious?”

“Yep! Come out for my show, we’ll spend a few days together, its gonna be great. I’ll send you all the details in a minute.”

“Brendon, thank you! This is so much more than I could have expected!”

“Its just as much for me, I can’t stand not being around you anymore.”

~

The weekend of your birthday couldn’t arrive soon enough. You got on your flight to see Brendon and wished the plane could somehow go faster.

Brendon had told you that he’d send someone to pick you up when you landed. Your eyes scanned the terminal looking for someone holding a sign with your name on it when you saw him.

He had sunglasses, a baseball cap, and a hoodie over it on, but there was no disguising that smile. You ran up to him and jumped into his arms as you dropped your bag. He kissed you hard and mumbled how much he missed you between kisses. You gathered your things and hurried out to the waiting car, which had a bouquet of flowers on the passenger seat. Brendon opened the door for you as usual and you were on your way to your first stop: lunch.

Brendon having toured across the country so many times had found many great little restaurants and he knew just the diner to take you to. You both got sandwiches and a slice of pie.

After lunch, he took you to see some of the sights in town, but he had to be back for sound check by 4 pm. When you arrived back to the arena, he led you backstage to his dressing room.

“I’ll be back as quick as I can,” he said pressing a kiss to your forehead as you got comfortable on the couch.

“No worries, I’m just gonna take a nap, I’m exhausted.”

You let yourself drift off to sleep and woke up about 20 minutes later feeling a bit more refreshed and ready for the rest of your day. You got up and started to wander around the small space, taking everything in.

His wardrobe was hung up on a rack against the wall, and he had a TV, computer, and video game console set up. Then on the vanity he had all his beauty products. You thought about spritzing some of his cologne on something to take with you when you noticed a frame sitting in the corner. You picked it up and saw it was a photo of you, a particularly good selfie you had posted on insta a while back. You felt your heart swell at the thought that he printed out, framed, and brought with him, a photo of you.

Just then the door swung open and Brendon hurried in. “Hey ba- oh, you found that,” he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Brendon, it’s so sweet that you did this!”

“You don’t think its creepy or sad?”

“That you care about me? No!”

He sighed in relief. “I just like having a real photo, not just my phone. I guess I’m old fashioned.”

“You’re a classic and its perfect.”

“Nah (YN), you’re perfect. And being away from you made me realize, I love you, I really do.”

You beamed at Brendon. “I love you too, Brendon!”

The rest of the afternoon you and Brendon spent holed up in the dressing room, making out and talking about what you would do the next day.

When Brendon finally took the stage that night, in between songs he announced that a very special person was in the audience that everyone needed to sing happy birthday to you.

“Thank you all for making my baby’s night. I love her and I want everyone to know!” he said with a grin and a laugh of pure joy. The crowd erupted in cheers and when Brendon finally got off stage, you gave him a big kiss and thanked him for your best birthday yet.

“Next year, I’ll make it even better,” he replied with a grin and a kiss.


	18. Let's Be Alone Together, Stay Young Forever (Vampire!Pete Wentz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a request on tumblr: would you be able to write something set in the sixteen candles mv with Pete where the reader gets turned

You were walking home from work and you should have known better. You knew it was dangerous to be out late at night without someone to protect you. And yet here you were, caught in the dark alley that you had ducked down when you saw the Dandies approaching. You watched from the shadows as the events unfolded; four hunters piled out of a car, gangs of vampires fought each other, girls were hypnotized by the Dandies and drained of their lives. It was a chaotic scene. One of the hunters was different from the other three you noticed. He moved so much faster than the others, then you caught a glimpse of his fangs. You were so confused by the vampire fighting against his own kind.

Suddenly the police arrived, and you felt relief, until you saw them arresting the hunters. You shook your head, not understanding what you were seeing. When everyone was distracted in the moment, you decided the coast was sufficiently clear, and you ran toward your home, finally back to safety.

You were still shaking slightly as you reached into your pocket for your keys. As you pulled them out, you fumbled them. You muttered obscenities under your breath as you bent down to pick them up. As you stood up, you noticed the shadow behind you. You whipped around and recognized who it belonged to immediately.

“Good evening, doll.”

Pete shuffled along the quiet streets. Since the fight, all the gangs except for the Dandies had retreated to lick their wounds. The priest had bailed Patrick, Joe, Andy and himself out of jail, but they were still waiting to hear back about the charges of assault, battery, and disturbing the peace that had been leveled against them.

William was taunting him. Ever since he turned Pete, he had been trying to get him to join the Dandies. He believed Pete would become a loyal of a follower when he turned him, but Pete didn’t not abandon his friends and he vowed to avenge his humanity.

Pete walked slowly up to his favorite park but was surprised to see someone was already there, sitting on the bench under the lamppost. Their shoulders were slumped, and their head hung low. Pete recognized them to not be human as he approached.

“Hey, umm, are you ok?”

You looked up, startled. “Yea,” you mumbled.

Pete sat down next to you. “No, I recognize this, you recently got turned, didn’t you? It’s ok, I’m… I’m not gonna hurt you. Have you eaten yet?”

“No,” you said softly. It was all you could muster. “I can’t bring myself to do it.”

“What’s your name?” He asked, concern etched across his face.

“(YN).”

“I’m Pete,” he replied with a small smile.

“You’re the one who was fighting the other night,” you said, finally placing where you had seen him before.

“Yea,” he replied, suddenly discouraged. “Fuckin lot of good it did. I almost had the asshole that turned me.”

“He turned me too,” you said quietly.

“Seriously? That fuckin…” he trailed off, then looked back at you. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“If I would have stopped him, you wouldn’t be a… a vampire right now.”

You glanced up at him, but started to see spots. Pete watched as you blinked hard.

“Are you ok? Hey, (YN)?” You heard him asking as your vision went dark around the edges. Pete grabbed your shoulders as you started to slip back. He easily scooped you up, knowing what he needed to do.

~

Pete rushed through the door, just minutes after leaving the park, and gently set your body down on the couch.

“Pete, what the hell did you do? Who is that?” Patrick said jumping up from his workbench as his friend rushed to the kitchen.

“Nothing!” He shouted back over his shoulder as he grabbed the pitcher of red liquid from the fridge, then a clean glass, and hurried back to where you were laying. He poured the glass and then looked back at Patrick. “Are you gonna help or just stand there?”

Patrick shrugged in frustration, unaware that he was supposed to be doing anything. “What do you need me to do?”

“Get her sitting up so she doesn’t choke.”

Patrick grabbed you under the arms and pulled you up. Pete poured the concoction down your throat and waited. He could see you reflexively swallowing the liquid and then you coughed and opened your eyes.

“What happened? Where am I?” You asked, looking from Pete, back at Patrick. “What did you give me?”

“It’s ok, we were talking in the park and you passed out. I brought you back to my place, this is Patrick,” he said gesturing to the man behind you. “He makes me this to keep me from needing to go hunting.”

“Oh,” you said quietly, taking in everything he said. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s my fault this happened to you. I’m gonna look out for you now,” he said taking your hand. You looked down at it. You weren’t in much of a position to say no to any kind of ally you could get.

“Will you show me how to make that, so I don’t have to… you know,” you trailed off.

“Yea, come on, I’ll show you right now,” he said getting up and leading you into the kitchen.

~

Over the next few weeks, Pete showed you the ropes of being a new vampire. You knew you were now nocturnal, but you didn’t fully understand what you needed to do or what you could do with these supernatural powers. You would spend you nights with him, learning from him, and getting to know him and his friends. Before dawn, he would walk you home, even though the streets seemed to be empty. It was just as dangerous to be a vampire on the streets as a human, different factions that would be quick to stake you for even daring to be on their street at the wrong time.

Word started to spread that William was enraged that you not only dared defy him by not joining the Dandies, but also because you had aligned yourself with Pete. He had originally wanted Pete to join him, to help him rule the streets, but now he’d be satisfied if you were both eliminated.

You had come to appreciate Pete, and the protection he swore to provide to you. The appreciation slowly grew into admiration, and then affection. On the nights you spent with him and his friends, you found yourself watching them playing their music, completely enthralled. He was electrifying to watch; jumping, spinning, flying through the air.

“I really love watching you guys play, you’re really great,” you said as he walked you back to your house after they had practiced late into the night.

“Thanks. One day, we’re gonna be done fighting vampires, get out of this town and make it big.”

You nodded. “I know it will happen for you guys.”

“You’ll come with us, right?”

“What?”

“When we finally make it out, you should come with us,” he said with a grin lighting up his face.

You gave a tight-lipped smile. “We’ll see.”

You arrived at your door step. “Thanks for seeing me home, Pete.”

“Of course,” he said with a smile.

You wanted to say something more, but then you noticed the light on the horizon. You quickly glanced down at your watch.

“How did it get so late?”

Pete turned to look at the horizon as the sun started to threaten you both with its rays.

“If I hurry, I might make it in time.”

“No, come on, you’ll be safer in here,” you said pulling him inside. You had carefully covered all of your windows with blackout curtains shortly after you had been turned. Not a hint of natural light slipped around the edges.

Pete looked around the room, taking it in as you switched on a small lamp, casting the room in a warm golden glow. It looked exactly like he had expected a space belonging to you would look like.

“I know you prefer sleeping in your,” you paused, unsure of the right word to use. “Coffin? Crypt? Sarcophagus? Whatever you call it, but you can sleep in my bed, it’s the least I can offer you.”

“Don’t worry about it, (YN),” he reassured sitting down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. You sat down and started talking, neither of you quite tired yet. You were still adjusting to your new schedule and frequently found yourself awake for hours in bed, staring in the dark at the ceiling, contemplating the future that now expanded seemingly for all eternity.

“Have you considered learning how to use your powers to fight?” Pete asked tentatively.

“Oh, no. I’m not a fighter, if I was, maybe I wouldn’t have gotten turned, you know?” You said shaking your head.

“I think you’d be great. We have the training space if you ever want to use it,” he said with a smile. You had really come to love that smile. It was so big, bright and true. You found yourself smiling back reflexively but then looked down. You had become self-conscious about your smile since your fangs came in.

“(YN),” he started before tilting your chin up with his fingers. “You don’t have to hide your smile from me. I understand what’s going on.”

You gave him a shy, tight-lipped smile as you noticed Pete glance down at your lips. You looked back up in his eyes. He slipped his hand from under your chin to the side of your face, cupping it gently before he leaned in.

You didn’t know what to expect from your first kiss as a vampire. So many things had changed, senses heightened different sensitivities that you never had before. You now had an indifference to temperature, and pain was dulled. But this was unlike anything you could have expected.

It felt as if there was a spark igniting as your lips connected with Pete’s. You gasped as you pulled back, glancing in his eyes to determine if he felt it too. He looked as shocked as you felt before both of you met in the middle, lips crashing back together. His hand slipped back from your cheek to tangle in your hair. You draped your arms over his shoulders and pulled him closer, as if you weren’t able to get enough of him.

~

That evening you woke up on your couch, Pete sleeping behind you, his arms wrapped snug around you, holding you against his chest. He felt you starting to move around and pressed a kiss against your neck.

“Evening,” he murmured as you rolled over to face him.

“Hey. Is it dark yet?”

Pete pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

“Yea it is. Do you wanna come over tonight?”

You nodded sleepily in reply. “I don’t wanna get up yet though.”

Pete laughed and pulled you tight against him, happy to spend the quiet, sleepy moments with you.

When you finally made it back to the hideout, you watched Andy and Pete throw stakes at the targets.

“Wanna try?” Pete asked, holding out the piece of wood.

“I dunno,” you said watching the way Andy threw the piece of wood with such strength.

“You can do it,” Andy called over your shoulder.

“Won’t hurt to try,” Pete said with a smile that could convince you of anything.

“Ok fine,” you said getting up.

“Ok, so stand like this,” Pete said, taking the proper stance for you to mimic. You followed suit and then he came up behind you, his hands guiding your hips to turn square to the target. “Now take this,” he said putting the stake in your hand. “And pull your arm back like this,” he instructed as his arm molded against yours, moving it through the motion a few times.

Andy tried to control his snickering as he watched this all play out. He was quite amused by the scene in front of him.

“Ok, you got it, throw if for real this time, don’t be afraid to put some heat on it,” Pete said taking a step back.

You pulled your arm back as Pete instructed and threw. It didn’t take as much effort as you thought and the stake was flying through the air before lodging in the center of the target.

“I think we got a secret weapon,” Andy commented with a grin.

You had been afraid of what learning to fight might awaken in you, but you felt better and better the more you learned. You were fully in control of your instincts, and a force to be reckoned with, but Pete reassured he would only put you into the fight if you wanted in.

~

“Tonight is the night, gentlemen,” William announced to his legion of followers. “We’re going to turn the rest of that annoying little band of hunters that follows Pete around, I’m going to claim (YN) as my own, and I’m going to make Pete watch all of it before I personally stake his heart for making me go through all this damn trouble!”

The room was filled with cheers of agreement and excitement at the prospect of what the night held.

~

“It sounds like tonight’s the night,” Patrick reported to his friends as he put down his phone. “The Dandies are on the move.”

You swallowed thickly. You weren’t ready for this. It had been a couple weeks of throwing stakes and shooting net guns, but you were certain you couldn’t hold your own in a fight yet. “I- I can’t do it Pete, please don’t make me fight,” you pleaded.

He looked in your eyes, saw the fear and nodded. “You don’t need to do anything you don’t want, I’ll keep you safe,” his tone matched the gravity of the situation that was written across his face.

The guys loaded up their equipment and piled into their car. You watched from the door of the hideout as they drove off.

The Dandies were waiting for them in the park when they arrived. William only brought his best fighters, Brendon, Spencer, and Michael. Pete once again was the first to approach, flanked by Patrick, Joe and Andy.

“I’ll give you one more chance to make this easy,” William taunted. “Join me and we’ll turn your friends instead of drinking them dry. Wait, we’re missing one. Where’s the doll?”

“This is between us,” Pete replied. “Leave my friends alone.”

“I think not,” William replied dryly. “Boys?”

With that, the other three vampires charged at the humans. Pete launched himself at William, which took him off guard, as Pete had gotten stronger and faster since the last time they fought. Pete knocked him to the ground and landed a punch, stunning William before he shifted his weight, easily throwing Pete off him. Pete staggered back before charging back at him.

Meanwhile you paced around the hideout, looking at all the stakes you had thrown into the targets on the wall. It didn’t feel right hiding away while they risked their lives. You took a deep breath, steeled your nerves, and ran out the door toward where they had told you they were going. When you arrived at the park, Joe, Andy and Patrick were standing over three incapacitated vampires, but Pete was still locked in battle with William.

“What’s going on?” you asked as you ran up to the guys.

“Its been like this for a while, they’re too evenly matched,” Joe replied.

Then you felt eyes on you. “There’s the doll,” William smirked. “Such a shame she’ll have to watch you die. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her and the rest of them.”

Pete snarled at William, but the comment had the desired effect, distracting Pete enough for William to overpower him. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, the snarling vampire on top of him, fangs gleaming under the street lights.

“No!” you cried out as you rushed to the two vampires, the attention of both of them on you.

“You look even better than the night I turned you, doll,” William said. “But you’ll have to wait,” he said as he grabbed you by the neck and tossed you aside like a rag doll. Your back hit a tree and you slid to the ground. You looked up just in time to see William looming over Pete, fangs again bared. Then a movement as quick as a flash and William staggered back, stumbling then falling to the ground, a stake protruding from his chest.

You got up and were back to Pete in an instant, helping him off the ground.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?” You asked, looking him up and down.

“I’m fine, but (YN), you were amazing! He had no clue you had dropped that stake, you saved me!” he said wrapping his arms around you and spinning you around.

“I thought for sure he’d notice! I’m just glad I could help!”

Pete set you down and cupped your cheeks in his hands as his pressed a passionate kiss to your lips and you again felt the electricity between you.

The other guys came over then and everyone congratulated each other on a job finally well done.

“Now you guys can finally get to what you truly love, making music,” you said as everyone made their way back to the car.

“You’re what I truly love,” Pete whispered in your ear. You looked up at him grinning before he scooped you up in another spine tingling kiss.


	19. Cry on the Couch (Ryan Ross)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt by unblockthewriter on tumblrs: “character A breaks character B’s favorite couch and spends half the day trying to replace it with an exact replica bonus: character A actually hates the couch and only kept it because they’re broke"

“Ok guys, be good for Robin this weekend,” your boyfriend Ryan said to his hound dogs Dottie and Elwood. “Thanks again for staying with them,” Ryan said placing a kiss to your lips before picking up his bags.

“I’m happy to stay with these guys. I just wish I could just have them over to my apartment, but I’d rather not get evicted. The landlord is super serious about no animals.”

“Maybe you should get evicted and just move in here with us,” Ryan said with raised eyebrows. You didn’t know how to react.

“Oh, umm, seriously? I mean I am here enough,” you stammered.

“Think about it while I’m away, see if it feels like home,” he smiled. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

That evening you had settled in to read a book, listen to music, and relax. The more you considered it, the more Ryan’s home felt like home to you too. Granted you had spent countless hours here before, plenty of nights tangled up in bed with him, lazy mornings, everything in between. But now you were looking at the home through the lens of it being your home as well. Your home with Ryan.

You realized you had dozed off on the couch when you woke up when the record you were listening to finally stopped and you decided to get ready for bed. In your half-awake state you didn’t realize you had left your phone on the couch until you were almost out of the room.

“Oh, right,” you muttered to yourself as you turned and went back for it. Dottie and Elwood barely lifted their sleepy heads to watch you make your way back across the room. What none of you noticed was the dog toy on the floor, until you were tripping over it and landing hard on the old, vintage couch.

As you fell, the momentum of your body weight hit the couch just right that the legs on the far end of the couch buckled and collapsed. You slid off the couch and onto the floor to examine the damage. “Nooo, no, no, no, no,” you murmured as you saw the splintered old wood where the legs used to be attached. There was no fixing it.

“Guys, what am I gonna do? Ryan’s had this couch forever! Its vintage! I can’t just go to IKEA and replace it!” You cried at the dogs who were now wide awake at the commotion.

Dottie was sweet enough to come over and lick away the tears that had started to spill down your cheeks.

“I can make this better, right girl?” you asked the dog who was looking up at you with concern. Elwood rolled over and went back to sleep. “Well at least you believe in me right, Dot?”

~

The next morning you googled a list of vintage and second-hand stores that might have similar couches and sent emails to a few different people who did furniture restoration to get quotes on how much repairs may cost.

You gave Dot and Elwood their breakfast and gave them a quick walk and then headed to the first store. The vintage furniture store had a huge selection, but nothing that matched Ryan’s couch. The next few stores were even less successful.

When you got back out to your car after checking every store you had found, you let your forehead fall against your steering wheel and the tears ran down your cheeks.

How could you be so careless? He probably would rescind his offer to let you move in, or dump you for being an idiot, even if you did get it repaired.

You went home and tried to distract yourself with the dogs, completely convinced this would be the last chance you’d get to spend with them.

~

The next morning you woke up hearing a car door slam outside. You sat bolt upright in bed and looked at the clock. You hadn’t overslept, but Ryan was home early.

You hurried downstairs and found him greeting the dogs warmly.

“Hey baby, did you miss me… what’s wrong?” he said when he saw the look on your face.

“I’m sorry,” you started, feeling g the tears welling up.

“What happened? Are you ok? The dogs are fine,” he said getting up and looking you over.

“I broke your couch.”

Ryan looked at you confused, and then understanding what you said when he looked over at the lopsided furniture. Then he burst out laughing.

“I’ll pay to have it repaired because I looked everywhere and I couldn’t find a replacement,” you sobbed as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you tight against him.

“Robin, it’s ok, shh, don’t cry,” he said comfortingly. “I hate that couch.”

“What?!” You exclaimed, pulling back from him.

“Yea, I’ve just been to cheap to replace it, but now I have an excuse to get rid of it!”

“Are you serious?”

“Completely serious. I love that you care this much,” he said pulling you in for a kiss. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, but please, can we communicate better about furniture in the future when I move in?”

“So, you’ll move in with me?”

“Well, only if you replace your broken couch.”


	20. Underneath (Pete Wentz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick little bribery for TheMrsMaria to write more of Lace Masquerade with the prompt “No, like…its just I cant believe you’re wearing my clothes” fluff

You sighed in relief as the headlights of the familiar vehicle illuminated the rain streaked windows as it pulled up behind you. You got out and hurried to the unlocked door of your rescuer.

“Thanks Pete, for coming to get me,” you said as you pulled on your seat belt.

“Of course!” He replied as he pulled back into traffic. “So what’s wrong with the car this time?”

“Hell if I know,” you sighed. “The tow truck is on the way, but honestly if someone takes it, or smashes into it, whatever.”

Pete laughed at your exasperation and glanced over at you. You looked over at him as well and spotted something.

“Pete fucking Wentz, what is that?!” You cried.

“What?” He replied, genuinely concerned at what you were seeing. You reached up and snatched his beanie off his head, revealing hot pink hair.

“That! Oh my God, it looks so good on you!”

He grinned and glanced over at you. “You like it?”

“Obviously!” You said pulling his hat onto your own head, then grabbing your phone. “Hey, look at me,” you said holding up your phone when you reached a red light.

He looked over and stuck out his tongue as the flash illuminated the car. “Hot,” you murmured as you saved the photo.

“Wanna go get some pizza?” Pete asked. “My treat.”

“You’re my hero,” you replied in a sing-song voice.

Pete pulled up to a small pizza place and you hurried in to avoid getting too wet from the rain. You shrugged out of your wet jacket as you sat down at a table with your slice.

“Thanks again, you really are my hero,” you said with a smile.

“You know I love ya,” he replied casually, before his eyes narrowed. “Wait, is that my shirt?”

You looked down and felt the blush on your cheeks. “Umm yea. From that time I crashed at your place after Joe’s party.”

Pete seemed distracted, but happy. “It looks good on you.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yea.”

“I’ll get it back to you soon, I shouldn’t have held on to it for this long.”

He shrugged and a silence fell over the table as you both ate your dinner.

“No, like…its just I cant believe you’re wearing my clothes,” Pete said suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Why?”

“Because you’re, I mean, I dunno,” he said looking out the window as the rain beat against it. “Ok, fine.”

You just looked at him confused and nervously tugged down his beanie that you were still wearing.

“Because I think you’re really cute, and I like you a lot (YN). It drives me crazy when you wear my clothes because I think about you putting them on and taking them off and its almost too much sometimes.”

You could have been knocked over by a feather at his admission. The reason you always stole Pete’s clothes was because you wanted to feel closer to him. You loved the way they smelled like him. You thought it was the only way you’d have him on you.

“Then let’s get out of here and get me out of these clothes,” you replied with a smirk.

“Seriously?”

You nodded and before you knew it, he was leaning across the table kissing you. It felt as if he had been waiting to do that for ages as it was rushed and urgent. When he pulled back, he scanned your face, looking for signs of regret or apprehension, but saw nothing but you grinning back at him.

“Come on,” he said as you grabbed the last of your slice in one hand, his hand in the other and made your way back to his car.


	21. Secrets (Ryan Ross)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a request on tumblr: would you like to write something for Ryan Ross? Something angsty, like friends to lovers, with fluff in the end?

“You’re still coming with me to Jon’s party, right?” You friend Ryan asked as you shifted your phone to the other ear.

“Umm, ‘bout that,” you replied.

“No, (YN), come on don’t bail on me! I got my costume and everything.”

“No, I’m not bailing. It’s just… you remember how I said my Dad is retiring?” You paused as Ryan hummed in recognition. “So, my family is throwing him a big dinner that night. I was wondering if you wanted to come along and then we can go to Jon’s after? I mean it’s free food and drinks.”

“Yea, sure,” he replied easily.

“Seriously?”

“Yea, I mean I was in before you said I’d get a free meal. Is your aunt gonna be there?”

“Ugh, yes,” you groaned remembering your college graduation party when she had gotten wine drunk and took it upon herself to tell every embarrassing story of you that she could think of, much to the amusement of all your friends.

“Excellent,” Ryan laughed. “Text me the details and I’ll see you then.”

A few days later, your mom called you with the details of the party and you mentioned that Ryan would be coming along as well.

“Are you two finally dating?” She asked excitedly.

“No,” you sighed. “I’m just keeping those feelings wrapped up inside until I collapse into myself like a dying star.”

“Sweetie, you won’t know if he feels the same way if you never say anything to him.”

“Or I might get my heart broken and lose the number one person I count on for like everything.”

Your mom sighed. “Well, we will all be looking forward to seeing you both on Saturday.”

“Please don’t bring any of this up to aunt Melanie, ok? I don’t want her to let anything slip in front of Ryan.”

“You can count on me sweetie.”

~

The night of the party, you and Ryan arrived at the restaurant looking like you had stepped out of a time machine. When you opened your door, Ryan was leaning casually against the doorframe wearing a replica World War 2 army uniform, his hair styled back in a pompadour. Your knees had gone weak instantly.

“(YN), you look amazing,” Ryan had said, a smile growing across his face. You had found a vintage dress with a full skirt and managed to do your hair into a retro style you had found on Pinterest. It wasn’t totally unusual for him to compliment you, but whenever he did, it made your heart do a flip.

“Thanks,” you said quietly before heading out to his car.

Your extended family looked at you two like you were nuts, which wasn’t too far off from how your family normally looked at you, so you didn’t pay them much mind. What made you nervous was how quickly your aunt rushed over to you.

“(YN), I haven’t seen you in so long!” She said as she wrapped you in a big hug.

“Hi Melanie, how are you?” You asked as she squeezed the air out of you.

“I’m great darling! And who is this? And why are you dressed so fancy?”

“Oh, do you not remember my friend Ryan? He was at my graduation party,” you said giving her a look of annoyance.

“I don’t remember much from that night, and for that I apologize. I’ve given up drinking, you know,” she said looking between you and Ryan.

“You have?” You asked skeptically.

“Yes! So, tell me why are you looking like you’re on your way to a USO show?”

“We’re going to a 1940’s themed murder mystery party after this,” Ryan chimed in.

“Oh, how fun! I wish I was going with you two!” She said as everyone started taking their seats for the dinner. You quickly greeted your parents, who were seated across the table from you and Ryan before taking your seat.

As the dinner progressed you noticed your aunt Melanie was talking to your mom, both of them leaning together, whispering and glancing at you and Ryan. You tried not to let them realize you noticed what they were doing, but it was getting tougher as the night progressed. You also noticed the empty martini glasses accumulating in front of your mom.

Ryan had put his arm over the back of your chair as he listened to the conversation you were having with your cousin seated on the other side of you. You had noticed when he did it and tried to keep from grinning too much, unfortunately someone else noticed your reaction.

“(YN),” you heard your mom snap from across the table. Hearing her tone, the room went quiet as everyone turned their attention to her. When you looked over, she was trying to stifle a giggle. “Just tell Ryan that you love him.”

You instantly felt sick as your jaw dropped and your face turned crimson, not even noticing how everyone had turned to look at you in shock. “Why… how…” you stammered before glancing at Ryan who was looking at you, surprise written across his face. You grabbed your bag and rushed to the bathroom.

Your hands were shaking as you tried to pull up the app to call for a ride, not that you could see the screen very well as tears blurred your vision. You were gasping for air as you heard the door open behind you.

“Leave me alone,” you said without turning around.

“I’m so sorry that happened, Darling,” you heard your aunt say softly behind you.

“I’m leaving. Tell my dad I’m sorry, tell Ry…” you paused.

“He’s just outside the door,” she said placing her hands on your shoulders. “Maybe if the cats out of the bag, it’s just time to have that conversation?”

You shook your head. “I’ve never been so embarrassed in my whole life. Can you tell him he can go without me? I’m just gonna hide until my ride comes.”

“Ok,” she said before leaving. You leaned against the counter and looked in the mirror, streaks of makeup running down your cheeks. Everything was ruined. You were never telling my mom anything ever again.

A few minutes later you received the notification your ride was outside. You opened the door cautiously and didn’t see anyone you knew as you slipped out and into the car. The drive was silent and luckily not too long. You imagined Ryan was at Jon’s house by now, laughing at the ridiculous circumstances of the night. As you made your way up to your apartment, you were looking at the ground until you were almost to your door, when you saw someone sitting on the floor. You looked up and saw it was Ryan.

“(YN),” Ryan started.

“Ryan, please don’t feel like you have to say anything, now or ever. This is possibly the worst way for you to have found out and I’m never going to live this down. I’m so sorry.“

“(YN), its ok,” he said glancing down. “We’ve been friends for so long now, I always hoped that you would just realize one day that you loved me as much as I love you.”

You looked up, utterly shocked by his confession. “You mean you love me as a friend, right?”

He shook his head as he took a step forward and taking your hand. “No (YN), I love you.”

You couldn’t speak, tears stinging your eyes. You reached up and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him down to you as your lips smashed together. You kissed him hard in an attempt to stop yourself from crying any more, but at last they were tears of joy. His hands slipped around your waist and pulled you close to him and you could feel him smiling on the other side of the kiss. When you pulled back, both gasping for air, he was still smiling.

“Would you still like to go to the party? If we tell them to wait, we can still make it.”

“Sure,” you nodded. “Let me just go freshen up my makeup a little.”

“You’re beautiful with or without it,” he said as you unlocked your door. You turned and looked at him, surprised. “It feels good to finally be able to say that kind of thing out loud,” he smiled. You laughed as you hurried to the bathroom to clean up your face as Ryan texted your friends.

“Jon said no hurry, but he was wondering if something was going on,” Ryan said from the doorway.

“He has a sixth sense, doesn’t he?” you laughed as you finished fixing your cherry red lipstick.

“Umm,” Ryan started. You locked eyes with him in the mirror. “He already knew how I felt.”

You smiled until a thought dawned on you. “Wait, this isn’t fair, why couldn’t he have gotten drunk and spilled your secret? Why’d it have to be me?” You groaned.

Ryan wrapped his arms around you as he stood behind you, looking at you in the mirror. “I’m sorry that your mom embarrassed you.”

“Its ok, I’d say that it’s all working out,” you said looking back up at him and he planted a kiss on your lips. “Ready to go?”

“Yea, and I have an idea as well,” he replied with a smirk


	22. Again (Dallon Weekes x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the Valentine’s Day Challenge story I wrote for Dallon, chapter 11 if you need to read it. Poor thing was the only one without a happy ending! And back when I was searching for prompts for the challenge I found this: “The touches started lightly, a whisper of fingers across the curve of a spine, the promise of lips against a throat, the flutter of hands at hips. You were entirely mine.” and I decided that Dallon deserved better (I mean when doesn’t he?) so I sat on this idea for a few months. Then I had the privilege of meeting the most gorgeous man in music (imo) and was inspired to actually work on this damn thing again. Enjoy!

It took longer than you expected, but Dallon and Ryan had finally decided on a record label to sign with, and set a release date for 1981 Extended Play, the album you helped them produce. And now, almost sooner than you expected, you found yourself at the release party for said album.

Ryan had insisted you come, as the album wouldn’t exist without you he explained even though Dallon and you had barely spoke since the meeting on Valentine’s Day when he kissed you and you pushed him away. It was all his damn fault. Everything was always his fault.

Except when it wasn’t.

Now you were walking in the door to the party with your best cocktail dress on that had your entire back exposed and your most comfortable heels and feeling pretty good about yourself. When you walked in, you found a few familiar faces and made small talk as the album you helped craft played in the background. Before you knew it, you spotted some blue hair in the crowd and Ryan was coming over to you.

“Ugh Ryan it’s so good to see you!” You exclaimed as you wrapped him in a big hug.

“I’m glad you made it; I know how things… are? Were?” He asked cautiously as the other people excused themselves.

“Yea, it’s ok. I wasn’t mad. It’s just… better this way.”

“You don’t sound convinced.” You gave Ryan a withering glance. “Ok, maybe I’m just imagining things then,” he replied defensively, holding up both hands.

You rolled your eyes. “I’m gonna go grab something to drink,” you said excusing yourself. As you stood by the bar, waiting for the bartender to notice you, you felt someone walk up behind you.

“Hey,” the familiar voice said. You squeezed your eyes shut for a moment before you turned around.

“Hey Dallon,” you replied.

“Thanks for coming tonight, this wouldn’t be possible without you,” he said leaning in slightly.

“Of course. I’m proud of how the record turned out, and you guys are finally gonna break because of it,” you responded politely. He smiled and you couldn’t help but smile back at him. Maybe Ryan had seen right through you, and you weren’t convinced that you handled things correctly. No.

Ryan was right.

“You look very nice tonight as well,” he said much more quietly, almost at a whisper right into your ear. Your stomach did a flip involuntarily.

“Thank you, you don’t look half bad yourself.”

“Hey Dallon,” Ryan said approaching you both. Dallon took a step back so he was standing next to you. “The guys from Fearless are gonna say a few words and they want us up there.”

“Cool,” Dallon replied as his hand found your lower back. You tried not to jump in surprise at the sensation. You didn’t even bother chasing away the thoughts of how good it felt to have his skin on yours again. Dallon glanced over at you and gave you a slight smirk and you rolled your eyes. “Right now?”

“Yea, I guess so,” Ryan replied as he turned and headed toward where the people were waiting.

The next thing you knew, the sensation of Dallon running his fingertips up your spine sent a shiver over your whole body, and you tried not to audibly gasp with surprise and excitement.

“Don’t run off,” Dallon said as he followed Ryan toward the stage. A grin spreading across his face when he saw the look on your face.

“What can I get for you?” you heard the bartender ask.

“Water,” you replied quickly. You needed to keep your wits about you.

~

After the speeches concluded, you found yourself talking to a few people, but you had an eye on the tall singer. It seemed as if he was doing the same to you from across the room.

The last few months you spent a lot of time thinking about the events that took place on Valentine’s Day. You had invited him over, and just like clockwork, you found yourself falling into his spell. The way he spoke was like magic, pulling you in. It was always like that, until you found yourself not talking when he was gone. Maybe the timing was wrong before. Maybe it could have been right in February, but you didn’t want to get hurt again. Maybe you just needed to let your walls down just a little more. Maybe it was too late. Maybe it wasn’t.

You realized you had let yourself get lost in your thoughts and pulled yourself back into the conversation that you had been ignoring, smiling politely and tried to remember what they were discussing. A few minutes later you felt a hand on the side of your arm as it wrapped around you, before it slid up to the base of your neck. You immediately recognized the gesture before you even looked up at Dallon standing next to you.

“Hey, (YN), there’s a reporter that wanted to ask you a few questions about the album.”

You furrowed your brow at him, you weren’t aware of any press being here, let alone that anyone would want to talk to you, but you followed him away from the group and around the corner.

“So that was a lie,” you said snidely as you realized that he was just getting you alone. Not that you minded.

“I didn’t know if you’d come along if I just asked you to talk,” he replied running his hand through his hair. “I’ve been thinking, a lot, and (YN), I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said all those years ago, I’m sorry I ended things the way I did. I’m sorry for kissing you like that a few months ago, but I don’t regret it, not for one second.”

You looked up into his eyes and they were conveyed an honesty and sincerity that tugged at your heart. You hardly noticed as his hands found their way to your waist. 

“I told myself never again,” you started, and his face began to fall. “But I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking about you, about us since then, and regretting how I left it. Truthfully, I was so afraid of you hurting me again.”

“(YN), I don’t want hurt you again. I’m not the same man I was back then.”

“You are, but only in the best ways,” you said before reaching up and pulling him to you, your lips against his and you could feel him smile as his grip on your waist tightened. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned into him. It was true, the best parts of him were still there, and you believed him when he said that he had grown up since you had last broken up. You had too.

“Oh shit,” you heard someone mumble and you both pulled back to see Ryan hightailing it out of the corridor you had been hiding in.

You laughed as you unwrapped your arms from around Dallon. “So… we’re giving this another try?”

“(YN), I love you. I always have and I always will. I want to give you my all,” he said, looking into your eyes again, pleadingly.

“I love you too Dallon. Present tense,” you said with a smile.

“What?” he asked, a confused look on his face.

“Never mind, let’s just get back out there,” you laughed.

“Wanna go out after this?” He asked as he ran his fingers up your spine again, goosebumps forming on your skin all over again.

You nodded with a smile and turned to go, but he grabbed your wrist just before you rounded the corner, pulling you back to him. His lips were on yours again, then ghosting against your neck as he murmured “I’m so glad you’re mine again.”

“I’m so glad to be yours again.”


	23. Write Me (Pete Wentz Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the prompt from @wtfzodiacsigns Anything you draw/write on your own skin appears on your soulmate’s. Requested by @mrsmaria

It started when you were sitting in class one day. You had been paying attention to the lecture when you noticed something on your arm. As it appeared, you realized it was the Metallica logo, or an attempt at it. You looked around to see if anyone else noticed and your friend Kate was looking at you confused until a look of realization sparked across her face. She scribbled something down in her notebook, tore out the page and passed it to you.

‘your soulmate must be a metallica fan!’

You looked over at her confused. ‘What are you talking about?!’ you scribbled and then passed the note back. She wrote something down and slid the paper back to you.

‘Your parents didn’t have the soulmates talk with you when you got the birds & the bees talk?!’

You furrowed your brow and looked back at her shaking your head.

“We’ll talk after school,” she whispered knowingly.

That afternoon Kate explained all about how when your soulmate writes or draws on their skin, that it would appear on yours. She pulled up her sleeve where it looked like she was having a conversation with her soulmate.

“My older brother said his soulmate just reached out one day and started talking to him on his arm and he started writing back. They can’t afford to meet up right now, but they will soon. I decided to do the same to my soulmate, and now we chat online like every night, and on our arms when! She’s amazing!” Your friend gushed.

“Well I don’t wanna meet my soulmate yet! I don’t even like Metallica! And I don’t really appreciate him writing all over me like this!” You replied waving your arm around.

“Don’t worry, when they wash it off, it will wash off you as well.”

“What if he gets a tattoo! I don’t want a tattoo!”

“It will only show up if they do it to themselves, I think. Here, I have an idea, you write something on my hand, and I’ll text Emma and see if it came through to her.”

You took out a pen and drew a heart on the back of your friend’s hand and waited for a response. After a few minutes a picture of the back of Emma’s hand appeared, blank.

“That’s a relief,” you sighed. Now that you were familiar with the concept of soulmates, which was something you weren’t sure you were comfortable with at all, and you discovered your soulmate’s existence, you were more annoyed with them than anything.

The annoyance continued for years and you did your best to ignore it, not feeling ready to confront or even acknowledge your soulmate. But after years of doodles, the marks began to change. They seemed to be more deliberate designs and once they disappeared, nothing more would appear in those spaces.

“You don’t think I’ve waited to long to try to talk to them, do you?” You asked Kate and Emma. You were back in your hometown visiting for a while and couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see your friends.

“I mean, it’s kind of weird that you did wait this long, ya know? I really don’t know anyone who hasn’t contacted their soulmate yet,” Kate said with a shrug.

“I think I’d be kinda hurt if the person I was destined to be with wasn’t responding to my messages,” Emma replied.

“But they never reached out to me! They just doodled away! Band logos, and cartoons, and reminders for band practice, and to call someone named Patrick, but never ‘Hi, I’m your soulmate, here’s my number!’” You said exasperated.

“Maybe they’re bad a flirting! Or the note to call Patrick was the opening,” Kate suggested.

“I’d need the number though because I don’t know anyone named Patrick. Besides, in context, it was like a reminder to themselves.”

“No time like the present,” Emma suggested gently, holding out a pen.

You took a deep breath and grabbed the pen, the point poised above your open hand. “Wait, what do I say?”

Kate laughed heartily. “Say hi, you dork!”

“Right, ok,” you said. You simply wrote ‘Hello’ on your palm. “I hope they notice.”

You tried hard not to keep glancing at your hand as you continued your lunch with your friends, but soon the bills came and you couldn’t stand not to look anymore.

“Ok, I’m gonna look,” you said, steeling your nerves. You turned your hand over and gasped.

‘Hey, I’m Pete’

“Did they respond?”

“Yea, his name is Pete,” you smiled involuntarily at the words on your hand. You grabbed the pen and wrote out your response.

‘I’m (YN). Sorry for not writing sooner. I was scared’

‘I was scared too. Sorry for all the drawings when I was younger’ and then a smiley face.

‘If you wanna call me or text me or something, here’s my number’ you responded, followed by your number and a smiley of your own.

“You having a good time over there?” Kate asked with a laugh and you snapped back to attention.

“I should have done this years ago,” you said, blushing.

“Probably,” Emma said with a knowing glance at Kate.

~

You couldn’t believe when you found out that the Pete that had been drawing all over your arms was actually Pete Wentz of Fall Out Boy. When you finally got on the phone with him, he explained that he didn’t realize what he was doing at first when he was drawing all over himself while he was bored in school, and when someone told him, he felt too embarrassed to apologize. You laughed it off and admitted you were a little annoyed at first, but you were glad to have finally gotten up the courage to say hi.

From that night on, you noticed small hearts and flowers appearing across your hands. Not hard, scrawling lines, but delicate drawings, designed with care. As they appeared, a smile on your face grew and your heart felt like it would burst with love. Then the lines of poetry started, the words carefully chosen to covey the love you had discovered. Then after one very long late night phone call, the words started to show up in places only you could see, as they had also become more passionate.

After a few weeks of drawings and words and phone calls, and feeling happier than you ever had, you noticed one day a little airplane on the back of your hand, with an arrow pointing from your town to LA.

You smiled and grabbed your phone, dialing his number. “What does this mean?” you asked when he picked up.

“I bought you a plane ticket so you can come visit, or stay, or maybe we’ll run away together when you get here,” he said with a laugh.

“I can’t wait!” You exclaimed.

The days until you left were excruciatingly long, but soon you were on the flight to your soulmate, the person who you were destined for. When you landed and navigated your way through the busy airport, your heart started to race as you looked for the familiar face. Then you spotted him, a grin spread across his face and you ran to his open arms.

“Oh god, (YN) I’m so glad you’re finally here,” he mumbled, his face buried against your neck.

“I can hardly believe this is real!” You said as you pulled back and looked in his eyes. He grinned and suddenly his lips were connecting with yours and the whole world fell away.

He grinned and you took his hand as you left the busy terminal. You grabbed a quick meal and then went back to his house. It was a beautiful warm night, so you went out to his backyard and curled up together on an oversized patio lounge chair in front of the fire pit.

“Thanks again for bringing me out here Pete. I know we’re meant to be together, but I never thought it would feel this right.”

He nodded in agreement. “And I’m serious, if you wanna come stay with me out here, or if you wanna run away to an island in the middle of the ocean all by ourselves, just say the word and we’ll go,” he said pressing a kiss to your head as you snuggled closer to him.

“For now I’m content to just be here with you,” you said shifting in his arms to look up at him. He leaned down and planted another kiss on your lips and you smiled. You shifted over further, so you were laying against him, deepening the kiss, inviting his tongue to move against yours. You reached up and ran your hand through his hair and ran your nails over his scalp.

He gasped against your lips and then started kissing your jaw, down to your neck and collarbone as his hands, rough from years of playing bass, slid under your shirt against your back. You let out soft moan as his lips found the spot on your neck that drove you wild.

“Want to go inside?” He asked, when he pulled back. The lust in his eyes undeniable. You grinned and nodded, pulling yourself off him, and he led the way back into his house and up to his bedroom.

He had given you the option of the guest room across the hall when you arrived, or to stay with him in his room and you jumped at the chance to stay with him and he was excited to share the space with you.

But now you were bursting into the room with different intentions than just sleeping. Pete pulled off his t-shirt as you were kicking off your shoes. When you looked up, you grinned at the sight of him shirtless, it was better than any photo you had seen online. He reached out and grabbed your hand, pulling you to him, and then turning you toward the bed. You backed up and when you felt it behind you, hopped up on to the soft surface, pulling him down on top of you.

You ran your hands over his toned upper body and couldn’t help but giggle. “I can hardly believe this is really happening.”

“I’m so glad this is happening,” he said before dipping back down to kiss your neck and started tugging at the hem of your shirt. You sat up to help him pull it off, and he kept kissing down your body until he was at the waistband of your jeans. He looked up, questioning if he should continue. You smiled and nodded and he proceeded to unbutton your jeans and pull them down, peppering your thighs with kisses.

“Remember what I wrote here?” He said as he ran his rough fingertips across the soft skin of your upper thigh.

“I was so sad when it went away, I was staring at it for hours,” you said sitting up so you could watch him. He pressed a kiss to the spot, then worked his way back in toward the space between your legs, kissing the lace fabric.

“May I?” He asked as he started to hook his fingers under the waistband.

“Please do,” you murmured as he pulled them down. You knew you were totally exposed to him, a rock god that could be with anyone in the world but was yours in the end.

“You’re so incredibly beautiful,” he murmured.

You moaned in appreciation. “Pete, I’m close.”

“Come on, baby,” he smiled as he curling his fingers just so and you came undone.

As you lay panting on the bed and Pete continued peppering kisses along your thighs, then kissing his way back up your body.

“Now it’s your turn, but first you gotta lose those,” you said pulling at the waistband of his jeans. He shimmied out of them and climbed back over you.

“Ready for more?” He asked with a cocky grin.

“Oh yea,” you replied as he pushed in. You gasped as he filled you and then began moving, slowly at first, but then building speed.

“You feel so good,” he muttered against your neck.

“Don’t stop, please,” you pleaded as he ground his hips against yours. “I’m close again.”

“Yea (YN), come for me.”

Moments later you were coming undone around him again and he followed shortly after. He rested his forehead against yours, trying to regain control of his breath.

“I love you (YN),” he said breathlessly.

“Love you too Pete.”


	24. One Love (Ryan Seaman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon and (YN) was sitting around trying think of something to do with her day off. Household chores didn’t sound interesting, going for a walk could be an option, but being a little lazy seemed like a solid choice too. Before she could settle on anything, her phone started to go off beside her. Checking it, her heart  
skipped a beat as she saw it was from her friend Ryan.

From: Ryan💙 _Are you free?_

_Yea what’s up?_

From: Ryan 💙 _  
I’m at the cafe on 5th street if you can meet me here?_

 _On my way_ 😊

When (YN) arrived, she found Ryan already sitting in the back corner of the café. He looked forlorn as he stared at the coffee swirling in the mug in front of him.

“Ryan, what’s going on?” She asked as she sat down across from him. She knew him well enough to know something was definitely wrong.

“Kaley broke up with me,” he said barely looking up.

“What? I’m so sorry! Are you ok? What can I do?” She replied, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand. As soon as her hand connected with his and she realized what she had done, she started to pull back, but Ryan held on so she relented.

“I just don’t understand. I thought it might be love, that maybe she would be the one. But she said I wasn’t giving her the attention she needed, that I seemed distracted by…” he trailed off as he glanced up at (YN).

“Your music?” (YN) offered, eyebrows raised. There was no way the next thing he was about to say was her name. Sure, they were friends, they texted each other a lot and hung out together, but that’s what friends did. More than anything she hoped that she hadn’t come between Ryan and happiness.

“Yea, and getting ready for tour,” he replied almost too quickly. “But (YN), what if one love is all you get?“

"Then what you had with Kaley wasn’t really love,” (YN) replied. “Then there is someone else out there who is going to understand you, and you’ll be able to work through your problems with them, and you’ll make time for each other and understand when you just can’t. But at the end of the day all that will matter is that you love each other. And then that’s your love.“

Ryan looked up at (YN), her eyes were trained on the table between them. He didn’t know what to say, not because he didn’t believe it, but because of how she said it. Her voice wavered like she was nervous but she spoke with a conviction that made him believe every word.

“Thanks,” he said softly, and she looked up.

“I’m gonna go get a coffee, I’ll be right back,” she said, finally letting go of his hand and giving him a quick smile as she got up. When she returned, she also bought a plate of chocolate chip cookies to share. “Nothing helps a broken heart like chocolate,” she said with a smile.

“You sure know how to take care of a broken heart,” he said with a smile as he reached for a cookie.

“Oh, well, sometimes you just know these things,” she said with an awkward laugh. What she wanted to say was ‘I’ve been walking around with a broken heart for months while you were with Kaley, and every girl before her since we met. I figured out how to deal with it.’ But she couldn’t say that, not today at least. Today wasn’t about her, it was about making the person she loved most of all feel better.

~

A couple months later, Ryan had finally returned home from tour with Dallon. After taking a few days to sleep and recover from the exhausting travel schedule, he headed out to a party his friend was throwing. As he was hanging out in the kitchen, catching up with some friends, a familiar voice caught his attention. Then (YN) walked into the kitchen.

“(YN)!” Ryan called.

“You are here!” she grinned and hurried over to give him a hug. It had been too long since she had felt his arms around her, and she didn’t realize how much she missed it. “Tell me all about your tour!”

“I already told you almost everything along the way,” Ryan laughed, the enthusiasm and joy on her face made his heart race. Something had changed when he was away on tour. He and (YN) had always been close, but after Kaley had dumped him, (YN) had been there for him more than he had expected. She was supportive and kind and understood when he was late to hang out because practice ran long. He realized how she was always glad to hear from him and listen to how tour was going. He found that his favorite notification had become when she posted a random selfie or sent him a goofy text out of the blue. He had decided that the next time he saw her, he would ask her out, and  
tonight was going to be that night.

(YN) hopped up on a counter and they started chatting about the last few days of the tour. As they talked, Ryan found himself leaning against the counter next to her and he started to work up his courage for what he wanted to do. After a few more minutes, more people had come into the kitchen and they could barely hear their conversation even though they were only inches apart.

“You wanna go someplace quieter?” Ryan asked, leaning in to her ear. When he pulled back, he had a shy smile that made (YN)’s heart flip.

(YN) had just opened her mouth to respond when someone was calling her name. “Hey! Where have you been all night?”

“Oh, sorry, I ran into my friend Ryan, I’ve talked about him to you before. He just got back to town. Umm, Ryan, this is Chad, we’re going out.” She ended the sentence with an upward inflection, as if she wasn’t sure how to describe the relationship. Ryan could see that she was blushing and averting her gaze from both men.

“Oh yea, Ryan, (YN) never shuts up about you,” Chad laughed, extending his hand for Ryan to shake.

Ryan wanted to say ‘(YN) hasn’t mentioned you once,’ but instead he shook Chad’s hand and smiled politely. “Nice to meet you.”

“We’re gonna go over to Chris’ place, you coming along?” Chad asked.

“Oh, umm,” (YN) looked between Chad and Ryan. The blush in her cheeks started to burn hotter as she berated herself for even taking this long to decide. This shouldn’t be a hard choice; she should go with Chad because she was dating Chad.

“If you wanna stay and catch up with Ryan, that’s fine, I’ll see you later,” Chad said, but the annoyance was evident in his tone. (YN) gave him a tight-lipped smile, and he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. (YN) didn’t even have a chance to close her eyes before she saw Ryan look away dejectedly. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“So, umm, still wanna go someplace quieter?” (YN) asked awkwardly once Chad had walked away.

“It’s up to you,” Ryan replied trying to hide the disappointment he felt.

“Yea, lets go outside, there’s too many people in here, I need fresh air,” she said hopping off the counter, leading the way out the back door.

“How long have you and Chad been going out?” Ryan asked when they sat down on the swinging bench in a corner of the patio.

“Umm, like a month,” she said, staring at the ground in front of them.

“Do you like him?”

“What kind of question is that?” she asked, looking up at Ryan like he was crazy.

“You never mentioned him or anything,” he replied.

“Well you were gone, and he asked me out and it was nice, so we went out some more and here we are,” (YN) shrugged. 

“What does me being gone have to do with it?” he pressed.

“Nothing, just that’s when it happened,” she replied, looking back at the ground.

“Are you happy?”

She paused. ‘No because he isn’t you,’ screamed in her head. “Sure.”

Ryan looked at her with his brow furrowed, knowing she wasn’t giving him the whole truth. “Ok. Wanna grab something to drink?”

“Good idea!” She replied quickly, getting up and following him back inside to the party.

~

The next day, (YN) woke up and saw she had a message from Chad.

_Can I come over today? We need to talk_

(YN)’s stomach flipped as she typed out her response.

_Yea, whenever_

A few hours later, there was a knock at her front door. “Hey Chad,” she greeted him, trying to keep her tone light and cheerful, but she knew deep down that it was not going to be a good conversation.

“Hey,” he responded much more somberly as he walked in. “We need to talk.”

“Yea, you said that. What do you want to talk about?” She asked leading him over to the couch where she sat down, but he remained standing.

“Us, you, Ryan.”

“Ryan? What does he have to do with anything?”

“Apparently everything. I saw the way you were looking at him when you apparently forgot who you were at the party with. You didn’t kiss  me back when I left. You chose to stay with him so you could catch up like you haven’t been texting non-stop everyday the whole time he’s been gone. Did you ever mention me to him? This supposed friend that you talk to all the time, why would you not mention me? Because you don’t want me in your life (YN). You want him, admit it.”

(YN) sat back, stunned. She floundered for the right words to say, but she didn’t want to lie either. “I… I’m sorry, its not like that,” she finally stammered.

“It is, just admit it. If you can’t admit it to me, admit it to yourself so you can stop hurting other people who don’t deseve it. I’m done.”

“I’m sorry,” (YN) squeaked out as Chad slammed the door shut behind him.

~

Ryan had just gotten home from a meeting with Dallon and had barely set his things down when he heard a knock at his door.

“Chad? What are you doing here?” Ryan asked, surprised to see him at his door.

“I just broke up with (YN).”

“What? Why?”

“Because she’s totally in love with you, Ryan. I can tell because last night she looked at you in a way she’s never looked at me. Hell, you didn’t even know I existed until last night and when I said she never shuts up about you, I wasn’t kidding. And I don’t know if you have any feelings for her, but if you do, I think you should go to her now because she’s probably reeling,” Chad said before turning to go.

Ryan watched him leave in stunned silence as raindrops started to fall. The words that were echoing through his head started to register and his heart started racing. He grabbed his jacket and keys and hurried out the door.

~

(YN) was still sitting on the spot on the couch where she had been when Chad left. Her mind was spinning. She felt a little relieved, no longer having to pretend, but now she was alone. What if Ryan didn’t feel the same way about her and she was just going to be alone forever? What if she could have tried harder with Chad, at least she wouldn’t be alone. No. That wasn’t fair to him, he deserved someone who loved him.

She was startled by her doorbell ringing. She didn’t know how long she had been staring into space, lost in her thoughts, but noticing that it had started to rain, she hurried to open the door for the poor person getting soaked outside.

“Ryan,” she gasped when she saw him. Her heart jumped into her throat and she felt her hands start to shake. “What are you doing here? Come in.”

“Chad came to my place and he told me what happened,” he said as he stepped through the doorway, shutting the door behind him. He had gotten soaked just from the time it took him to get from his car to her door.

(YN)’s cheeks started to burn red. “Wha-what did he say happened?”

“That he ended things with you, because he thinks you have feelings for…” he trailed off, looking down. “For me.”

(YN) felt tears welling up in her eyes and nodded silently, not trusting her voice. He looked up; eyes wide.

“It’s true?”

“Yea,” (YN) whispered. “It’s true. I could never love Chad because I’ve always loved you. I have for years!” The tears started to spill down her cheeks. He reached up and tried to brush them away, but his hands were still wet from the rain and just left her cheek wetter than before. They both laughed lightly, but he left his hand lingering against her cheek. Then Ryan leaned down, his lips capturing hers as she reached up and ran her fingers through his wet hair. His other hand slid around to her lower back and he held her against him. When they pulled back for air, he rested his forehead against hers.

“I came here because I love you too, (YN). Back when Kaley broke up with me, you told me that there would be someone else who loved me more, that they would be my one love and I want it to be you (YN). I want you to be my one love.”

“It will always be me,” she replied softly before their lips met again.


End file.
